Együtt mindörökké
by 88stargirl88
Summary: Itt folytatódnak a Hameron történetek, mindig újabbak fognak megjelenni, úgy hogy érdemes gyakran megnézni. : ;
1. Együtt mindörökké

_Óracsörgés…_

„_Ilyen gyorsan reggel lett?" _ Nem, ebbe House nem is akart belegondolni. Inkább az oldalára fordult, de keze beleütközött valamibe. Még nem nyitotta ki a szemét, inkább a kezével próbálta kitapogatni, hogy ki is lehet a „betolakodó". Akcióját halk kuncogás kísérte, majd mikor egyre lejjebb haladt, a lány megfordult, egyenesen Greg karjaiba.

- Éjszaka is így kezdtük… - mosolygott rá.

- Akkor most folytathatnánk. Tudod a jó dolgoknak nem szabad véget érniük Allison.

- Nem lehet, állásinterjúra kell mennem. Neked meg munkába. Ha téged kirúgnak, akkor aztán egyikünknek sem lesz állása.

- Cuddy úgyse rúgna ki. Én vagyok a legjobb orvosa. Tehát maradhatunk. – és belecsókolt Cam nyakába.

- Igen… de elkések…. Greg!....

Fél óra múlva mindketten sietősen ugrottak ki az ágyból, Allison állásinterjúra rohant, House pedig felhívta Wilsont, hogy vigye be a kórházba. Fütyörészve várta barátját, még az sem rontotta el a kedvét, hogy főnökétől valószínűleg jókora fejmosást fog kapni azért hogy megint késett. Hamarosan meg is érkezett Wilson, akinek először az tűnt furcsának, hogy House morgás helyett kivételesen rendesen köszönt, másodszor meg hogy a botjával nem ütögette meg az autója szélvédőjét, hogy még mindig repedésmentes-e.

- Szervusz House, látom jó napod van ma. – de mivel, hogy House válasz helyett csak mosolygott, folytatta: - Jól kijöttök Allison-nal?

- Ma reggel úgy jött le. Csak utána elrohant állásinterjúra.

- Nocsak és hová?

- A New Jersey Kórház új orvosokat vesz fel, és Cam megpályázta az egyik osztályvezetői állást.

- Nem aggódsz, hogy így kevesebb időtök jut egymásra? Talán, ha….

- Ne is folytasd, nem fogom megkérni hogy költözzön hozzám. Még csak négy hónapja járunk. 

- De….

- Megérkeztünk! –emelte fel a hangját House – Köszi Jimmy hogy elhoztál, majd meghálálom egyszer.

House sejtése bejött, már várták a kórház aulájában. Igyekezett elhúzni a csíkot a liftek felé, mert már vészesen közeledett Cuddy, kezében egy beteg aktájával. Gyorsan belépett a liftbe, és már megnyomta a gombot, de főnöke gyorsabb volt és utolérte.

- Remélem tudja Dr. House, hogy már megint késett.

- Igen, Dr. Cuddy, egyből rájöttem a szépen pirosodó arcából, hogy itt még gondok lesznek.

- A HÉTEN ÖTÖDSZÖR!!!!

- Ezek szerint péntek van…

- Ne húzzon fel House! Itt van az új esete, ha ezt megoldja és még rendel heti plusz két órában az ambulancián, avval jóváteheti a késéseit.

- Plusz két órában, nem képzeli hogy…!!

- Jól hallotta. Viszlát! – És ezzel Cuddy a győztesek mosolyával faképnél hagyta felháborodott beosztottját.

„_A fenébe, az embernek semmi nyugta nincs" _– füstölgött House. Bicegve elindult az irodája felé, amikor megszólalt a telefonja. _„Szia Greg! Képzeld megkaptam az állást, az igazgató igazán rendes, a munkaidőm meg teljesen normális, úgy hogy minden visszakerül a rendes kerékvágásba. Ráérsz most?" _Allison hangja vidáman csengett a telefonban, de House ekkor meglátta Chase-t a folyosón. Ő még nem tudott a kapcsolatukról, és nem is most kívánta a tudomására hozni. _„Figyelj, most le kell tennem. Nem, nem haragszom, de most közbe jött valami. Este találkozunk. Én is téged." _Gyorsan letette a telefont, és bevonult az irodába, mielőtt Chase hozzászólt volna.

- Helló csapat! Új esetünk van, 13 olvasd fel gyorsan, mielőtt Foremann bealszik.

- 43 éves beteg, csökkent fizikai terhelhetőség, agyi embólia, és légszomj.

- Rendben, ötleteljetek, én meg írom.

- Magasvérnyomás?

- Ez hülyeség, Chase, attól nem lép fel embólia.

- Vigyük terhelésre, hogy megnézzük mennyire rosszabbodott az állapota – mondta Foremann.

- Rendben, a tiéd. Tizenhármasé pedig az EKG, a fejleményekről pedig beszámolót kérek. Chase, mivel ma semmi hasznosat nem szóltál hozzá, ezen a héten plusz két órát kell rendelned.

- Tudod, hogy magam alatt vagyok House! Nemrég váltam el!

- Öt hónapja volt! Tedd túl magad rajta!

- Ez nem olyan könnyű. Még a telefonját sem veszi fel, ha hívom, pedig múlt héten láttam a városban, épp telefonált és nagyon boldognak tűnt.

- Figyelj Chase, én nem szeretek nyavalyogni. Allison tovább lépett és láss csodát, most boldog. Na indulj.

- Honnan tudod hogy boldog???

- Most mondtad. Lódulj.

House tudta, hogy előbb – utóbb Chase rájön, hogy a volt feleségével jár, és azt is hogy ettől nagyon ki fog borulni, de egyenlőre nem árulhatta el neki. Alig várta, hogy leteljen a munkaideje, és találkozhasson Allison-nal.

Ötre végzett a sok munkával, csocsózott még egyet Wilsonnal, aztán elindult hazafelé. A kórház kapujában egy ismerős autó várakozott, ahogy közelebb lépett, látta, hogy Cameroné.

- Hazavihetem uram? – nevetett rá a nő, majd megcsókolta House-t.

- Ez nem fordítva szokott lenni?

- Igen, de mivel ma Wilson hozott be, nem akartam hogy buszoznod kelljen hazafelé.

- Pótolhatatlan vagy. – és megcirógatta Allison arcát. – Alig várom hogy hazaérjünk.

- Még öt perc, és teljesül a kívánságod.

- Figyelj, Allison, volna egy kis gond. Mégpedig Chase.

- Mi van vele?

- Egyáltalán nem tette túl magát a válásotokon, és félek, ha rájön hogy járunk, akkor esetleg zaklatni fog téged. Nem mintha nem tudnék elbánni vele.

- Ne aggódj majd én megoldom.

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Persze. És nézd, meg is érkeztünk.

- Rendben menjünk be. Rendelek pizzát, jó? – kérdezte House ajtónyitás közben.

- Tőlem… - Cameron már Greg puha ajkaival volt elfoglalva és cseppet sem érdekelte a pizza.

- Tudtam, hogy előveszed a vadmacska énedet, ahogy belépünk a lakásba.

„_Most száz Chase se állhatna az utamba!" _ - gondolta House és mosolyogva becsukta az ajtót.


	2. Chase rájön

Csípős novemberi hideg volt. Allison leparkolt a kocsijával Greg háza előtt, majd fázósan a bejárathoz sietett. Észre sem vette, hogy valaki figyeli. Becsöngetett, és hamarosan House ajtót is nyitott.

Na végre, azt hittem már nem is jössz. – azzal megcsókolta Cameront.

Jöttem, ahogy tudtam. De most engedj be, mert megfagyok.

Az utca túloldalán álló férfinak ennyi elég is volt a látottakból. Átvágott az úton és egyenesen House ajtajához ment és bedörömbölt.

Greg döbbenten kapta fel a fejét a zajra, hiszen nem várt látogatót. Allison-nal a nyomában kisietett az előszobába ajtót nyitni.

Chase, hát te….

Csatt. Chase egy óriásit behúzott House-nak minden kérdés nélkül.

Szóval te tetted tönkre a házasságunkat, te szemét?! – kiabált és már ütötte volna tovább, ha Cameron le nem fogja.

Hagyd békén Robert, megőrültél??? Nem miatta váltunk el.

HOGY VAGY KÉPES OLYANNAL ÉLNI AKI ÉVEKEN ÁT KUTYÁBA SE VETT TÉGED? – ordította Chase Cameron arcába.

Vele ezerszer jobb mint veled volt!

Chase arca a pirosból sötétvörösbe váltott, és már félő volt hogy Allison-nak is nekimegy, úgy hogy House a biztonság kedvéért nekilökte az exférjet a falnak, és úgy ragadta meg, hogy az lehetőleg ne tudjon neki még egyet bemosni.

Ha velem van bajod, akkor velem ordíts de vele ne merészelj így beszélni!

MIÓTA VAGYTOK EGYÜTT?

Egy hónapra rá jöttünk össze, hogy elváltunk. – szipogta Allison. – Szeretjük egymást.

Ezt megerősíthetem.

Engedj el House, elegem van belőled! Te meg – mutatott Allison-ra – végig őt szeretted a házasságunk alatt is. Most már tudom, hogy csak azért jöttél hozzám, mert láttad hogy nála nincs esélyed. De ahogy nézem, mára megkaptad amit akartál.

Ezzel Chase elindult volna az ajtó felé, de House visszafogta.

Bár nem rúglak ki a csapatból, nehéz idők fognak rád várni.

Állok elébe.

Nagyot csapódott az ajtó Chase után, és mély csend ereszkedett a House – Cameron párosra.


	3. Igazi Karácsony

House az ablakból nézte a hóesést. Már egy hete megállás nélkül havazott, és ez hatalmas dugót okozott szerte az országban. Nagyon várta Cameront, de félő volt hogy el sem jut idáig ilyen időben. Pedig megbeszélték hogy együtt mennek vásárolni. Ugyan ehhez House-nak semmi kedve nem volt, de Cameron meggyőzte, hogy együtt jó készülni a karácsonyra. Hirtelen elmosolyodott: Allison nem is tudja még, hogy milyen különleges karácsony is lesz ez.

Cameron autója beküzdötte magát az utcába, úgy hogy House vette is a kabátját, hogy azonnal indulhassanak.

- Szia Greg, óriási dugó van. Így nem fogunk tudni bemenni a városba autóval.

- Arra van egy jó ötletem, gyere csak!

- Mire gondolsz? Na neee…

Öt perc múlva már motorral kerülgették az autókat. Szerencsére az utakat folyamatosan tisztították, így 10 perc alatt elértek a bevásárlóközponthoz.

- Jó a részidőm, igaz baby? – kacsintott Cameronra.

- Ezért szeretek veled jönni vásárolni. Na merre induljunk?

- Először is valami kaját kéne venni.

- Rendben, abban szakértő vagyok. Te meg addig nézz szét a műszaki cikkeknél, úgy is imádsz órákat ott téblábolni. Majd érted megyek ha végeztem.

- Köszi édesem. De ne felejts ott. – és puszit nyomott Allison szájára.

De valahogy most nem ment a nézelődés, egyre csak Wilson járt a fejében, akivel tegnap jött el ugyanide, hogy vásároljanak ajándékot Allison-nak. Amióta elvált a harmadik nejétől is, minden évben átjártak egymáshoz karácsonykor kínait enni, így nem érezték magukat olyan egyedül ünnepekkor. És most egyedül lesz.

Cameron már a bejáratnál várta két megtömött csomaggal.

- Add csak ide, majd én kiviszem őket a kocsihoz.

- Köszi. Mi a baj Greg? – most vette észre, hogy szerelme igencsak morcos hangulatban volt.

- Semmi. – próbált mosolyogni House. – Vagyis csak eszembe jutott Wilson. Teljesen egyedül lesz karácsony este…

- Egész jó ötlet lenne áthívni vacsorára. – simogatta meg a karját Allison. – És nagyon örülök, hogy gondolsz másokra is.

„_Így egyáltalán nem fog számítani az igazi meglepetésre."_ – örült a doki.

Allison kirakta őt a lakásánál, majd hazament, hogy ő is össze tudjon készülni. Megbeszélték, hogy Szenteste átjön és együtt főzik meg a vacsorát.

Másnap amikor Cameron megérkezett, igencsak meglepődött: a lakásban tisztaság volt, ki volt téve néhány dísz és gyertya, sőt még egy pici feldíszített karácsonyfa is állt a sarokban. Végigsétált a lakáson, és alig hitte el, hogy ez ugyanaz a hely ahol tegnap is járt. A hálóban aztán megpillantotta House-t is, aki nagy öleléssel fogadta.

- De jó hogy itt vagy! Láttad hogy kitettem magamért!

- Igen, és el sem hiszem, hogy te voltál. Gyönyörű az egész lakás Greg!

- És ez még nem minden. Viszont a vacsorafőzés rád marad, drágám, ahhoz aztán végképp nem értek.

- Rendben. – és Allison elindult birtokba venni a konyhát.

Ahogy Cameron eltűnt, House belenyúlt a zsebébe és előhúzott egy pici dobozt és elhelyezte a fa alatt, majd ártatlan képpel kivonult a konyhába.

Már este hét volt, Wilsont csak nyolcra várták, úgy hogy volt egy kis idejük leülni a nappaliban. A vacsora készen volt, és a béke elárasztotta az egész lakást.

- Gondolnád, hogy lassan egy éve vagyunk együtt? – bújt oda Allison Greghez.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen sokáig bírod ki mellettem.

- Mit szólnál ha kibontanád az ajándékodat?

- Alig várom.

House kezébe vette Allison ajándékát, és lassan bontogatni kezdte. Egy öt évvel ezelőtti képük volt bekeretezve, ekkor voltak az Autós Szörnyek bemutatóján. _„Hogy nem vettem észre, hogy már akkor is mélyen szép volt." _ Végigsimított a képen, majd felnézett a lányra:

- Köszönöm. Most pedig jöjjön a tiéd.

Allison egy pár fülbevalót talált a csomagban.

- Nagyon szép, köszönöm Greg. –mosolygott Cam.

- Ez nem minden, a fontosabb csak most jön. Add ide a kezed. – House a kezébe vette Allison kezét és belerejtett egy pici dobozt. – Nyisd ki!

- Lakáskulcs?

- Igen, szeretném ha összeköltöznénk. Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Azt hogy nagyon boldogan élnék veled együtt.

- Szeretlek.

- Én is téged.

House átkarolta Allisont és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Kezei a hátát simogatták, néha bele-bele túrt a lány hajába is. Nagyon nem merülhettek bele, mert ebben a pillanatban csöngetett Wilson.

- Sziasztok, Boldog Karácsonyt!

- Szia James, neked is! – ölelte át Cameron, sőt még House is megveregette barátja vállát.

- Nagyon boldognak tűntök, mi történt?

- Képzeld Wilson, összeköltözünk Allison-nal. – House arca csak úgy ragyogott, amikor ezt mondta.

- Gratulálok, remélem még sok ilyen örömhírt hallok tőletek.

- Fiúk, gyertek asztalhoz! – szólt ki Cameron a konyhából.

- Gyere Wilson, különben kikapunk – viccelődött House és nevetgélve elindultak a konyha felé.


	4. Nem változok

House belépett az ajtón, és rögtön elbotlott két pár csizmában.

- Allison, a csizmáid!!! Túl sok cipőd van!

„_Két hónapja élünk együtt, és mindennap keresztül esek valami vackon." _ House mérges volt, nem vitás. Mivel mindennap későn ért haza a munkából, Cameron nem kérdezte meg minden lakásújító terve előtt, így gyakran az ajtóban állva szembesülhetett hajdani lakása változtatásaival. Minden nagyon megváltozott, és ez House-nak nagyon nem volt ínyére. Egyedül még a könyvespolca állt a régi helyén. Belépve a konyhába, a konyhaasztalnál találta Allison-t, aki a változatosság kedvéért éppen egy IKEA újságot lapozgatott.

- Szia Greg, mintha a hangodat hallottam volna.

- Igen, megint keresztül estem a cuccaidon. Mi az a vörös izé az előszobában?

- Falikárpit. Vidámabbá teszi az előszobát.

- És dühösebbé engem. Rá se ismerni a lakásomra.

- Már a mi lakásunk Greg.

- Egyébként is mit olvasol? „A nappali berendezése"? Nem, Allison, erről ne is álmodj!

- Olyan utálatos vagy, egyszerűen semmit nem tudsz értékelni!!!

- A nappali átrendezéséről pedig ez a véleményem – House kikapta a lány kezéből az újságot és beledobta a szemetesbe.

Nagyot csattant a hálószoba ajtó Allison mögött, és House meg sem próbálta kibékíteni. Kisántikált a nappaliba, odébb dobta az egyik díszpárnát a kanapén és leült tévézni.

Reggel arra ébredt, hogy valaki betakarja, végigsimít az arcán, kis idő múlva pedig halkan csukódott az ajtó. Kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből, és pillantása rögtön egy bögre kávéra esett. Allison tudta, hogy House napja mindig jobban indul ilyen kis apróságoktól, így az esti veszekedés ellenére is elkészítette párja kedvenc kávéját.

A kórházban unalmasan telt a nap. Egy rák gyanús embert kezeltek, csak sehogy sem találtak rákot. Ezért House bevonta Wilsont is, aki viszont sokkal inkább barátja lelkivilágával volt elfoglalva mint a beteggel. Ez már sok volt a dokinak. Így is egész nap motoszkált valami rossz érzés benne. Sejtette, hogy Allison még nem fejezte be a nagy lakásújítást, és most közbe akart lépni. Kijelentkezett a kórházból, motorra pattant, és meg sem állt hazáig.

De mikor belépett az ajtón már látta hogy késő: eltűnt az utolsó bútor ami a régi életére emlékeztette. Allison eladta a könyvespolcot és helyette újat vásárolt. És most ott állt az új mellett és büszkén mosolygott. Amióta House Cameronnal élt, sokkal békésebb volt, és nem volt olyan morózus a hangulata mint azelőtt. De most elöntötte a düh:

- ALLISON!!! HOGY MERÉSZELTED? – ordította.

- Ez a szekrény jobban illik a lakáshoz….

- KIT ÉRDEKEL? MEG SEM KÉRDEZTÉL! SŐT EGYIK VÁLTOZTATÁS ELŐTT SEM KÉRDEZTÉL MEG!

- Én…

- NEM VOLT JOGOD HOZZÁ! ELEGEM VAN BELŐLED!

House a botjára támaszkodva még nézte pár másodpercig a falfehér Allisont, és utána kiment a lakásból. Nem tudta hirtelen hogy hova menjen, de azt igen, hogy még egy percet nem tudna eltölteni a csili-vili lakásban a lakberendezővé átalakult Cameronnal. Végül úgy döntött, hogy elmegy Wilson-hoz és ott tölti az éjszakát.


	5. Barát a bajban

James Wilson épp egy tál popcornnal igyekezett a tévé előtt elhelyezkedni, amikor csengettek. Az ajtóban House-t találta, igencsak szomorú arccal.

- Helló Wilson, maradhatok nálad pár napig? Azt hiszem, szakítani fogunk Allison-nal.

- Gyere be. Mi történt? Olyan jól elvoltatok.

- Igen, amíg nem költöztünk össze, és nem aggatta tele a házat minden vacakkal!- bukott ki a keserűség House-ból.

- Nem akart rosszat…

- Hé Wilson, te kinek a pártján állsz?

- Nyugi, a tiedén. Kérsz egy sört?

- Arra várok már mióta.

A két jó barát még sokáig beszélgetett, söröztek, és mivel House igyekezett kerülni a Cameron-témát, ezért Wilson hasztalan próbálkozott barátja megbékítésével. De volt még egy terve, és azt nem szándékozott House orrára kötni.

Másnap reggel House kijelentette, hogy ő nem megy dolgozni, Wilson mondja csak meg Cuddynak, hogy ne is próbálja meg zaklatni ma. És hogy szavait tettek is kövessék, ellentmondást nem tűrően bekapcsolta a tévét.

Wilson mit tehetett, magára hagyta House-t és elment dolgozni. Kicsit örült, hogy House nem jött vele, mert munka előtt be akart ugrani Allison-hoz hogy hátha sikerül jobb belátásra téríteni. Mikor megérkezett Cameronék háza elé, hallott valami kis motoszkálást odabentről, úgy hogy becsöngetett. Rá sem ismert arra a nőre aki ajtót nyitott. A mindig vidám Allison Cameronnak most ki volt sírva a szeme, kócos és ingerült volt.

- Szia James. House cuccaiért jöttél? Felesleges, én már itt se vagyok. Csak még van pár dolog amit össze kell pakolnom.

- Nem a cuccaiért jöttem. Figyelj, ne csinálj hülyeséget! – Wilson a háta mögé dugta Allison bőröndjét. – Tudod jól hogy szüksége van rád. Ismered House-t, tudtad jól, hogy kivel költözöl össze.

- Igen, de a tegnapi kirohanása már sok volt. Igyekeztem megszépíteni a lakást…

- …úgy hogy kidobáltad a holmijait! Hogy tehettél a zongorájára terítőt? És hol vannak az orvosi könyvei? Nem csodálom, hogy kiborult. Nem változtathatod meg House-t, esetleg boldogabbá teheted. Figyelj Allison, én régebb óta ismerem House-t. Ha olyan embert akarsz, akit alakítgathatsz, akkor rossz helyen keresgélsz.

- Most már mindegy. Elcsesztem. – Cameront már a sírás kerülgette, ezt látva Wilson is megenyhült.

- Figyelj, segíthetek neked. Kiveszek egy szabadnapot és visszarendezzük a lakást úgy hogy mindkettőtöknek jó legyen. House azt hiszi, hogy dolgozok, így még ő sem fog keresni.

- Rendben, remélem sikerül.

Egész nap dolgoztak mind a ketten. A zongorát és a gitárt a helyére állították, visszakerültek House régi könyvei és az új könyvespolcon helyet kaptak Cameron könyvei is. Egy szolidabb szőnyeget tettek a padlóra, lecserélték a virágos függönyt, és miután Wilson leszedte a faliszőnyeget, a lakásnak egészen más kinézete lett. Allison berendezkedett a konyhában ( _„Ide úgy is csak enni jár Greg" _– jegyezte meg Cameron), visszavarázsolták a hálót, viszont meghagyták Cameron kényelmes foteljeit.

- Na most már úgy néz ki a lakás, mintha egy férfi és egy nő élne benne, nem csak egy nő. – mondta elégedetten Wilson.

- És szerinted a férfi visszajön a nőhöz? – Allison aggódva pislogott az onkológusra.

- Ne aggódj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még mindig szeret.

- Köszönöm James!

- Szívesen. És többször ne szúrjátok el.

Wilson vállon veregette Cameront és elindult, hogy a páros másik felét is meggyőzze az újrakezdésről. Otthon House-t ugyanúgy találta, ahogy reggel hagyta, bár ha lehet, még egy kicsit morcosabban.

- Nocsak, megérkezett a csoda-onkológus. Remélem hoztál kaját!

- Nem hoztam. Ha vacsorázni akarsz, akkor haza kell menned.

- Mondtam már, hogy ahhoz a lakáshoz semmi közöm.

- Menj haza House! Ha valami problémátok van, akkor azt meg kell beszélnetek. A rossz kommunikáció miatt már három házasságom ment tönkre. Ne hagyd, hogy a ti kapcsolatotok is rámenjen.

- Tényleg rosszabb a te pszicho-blablád mint Allison díszpárnái. Hazamegyek, bár nem sok értelmét látom.

Húsz perc múlva House óvatosan benyitott a lakásukba. Repülő tányérokra, vagy még rosszabbra, üres lakásra számított, de ehelyett a régi berendezést látta, Allison holmijaival vegyítve, és ez titokban nagy örömmel töltötte el. A hálóban pedig megtalálta Allisont, aki a reggelhez képest rendkívül csinos volt. Álltak egymással szemben, és egyikőjük sem tudott mit szólni. Végül House törte meg a csendet:

- Szép a lakás.

- Bunkó vagy.

- Tudom. – vigyorodott el House, és átölelte Allisont.

- Többet ne menj el, jó?

- Azért ma éjszaka még szeretnék néhányszor – kacsintott rá House, és ledöntötte a lányt az ágyra.


	6. A másik kórházigazgató

- Greg, kijöhetnél már a fürdőből nagy újságom van!

- Gyere be te! Ha tudnád milyen kellemes itt a zuhany alatt…

- Már megint a vízesésről fantáziálsz? Tényleg nagyon fontos!

- Jól van te akartad! – House megjelent a fürdőszoba ajtóban egy szál törülközőben és csuromvizesen. Jól megölelgette Cameront.

- Ne már, most már én is tiszta víz vagyok! – nevetett a nő.

- Na mi a vészhelyzet drágám?

- Képzeld, a főnököm meghívott minket vacsorázni a Blackbird étterembe.

- Tudod hogy nem vagyok nyalizós típus.

- Viszont most az én főnökömről van szó, és szeretnélek neki bemutatni.

- Még a nevét sem tudom.

- Jack Sellers és ő a kórházunk igazgatója. Mikor elmeséltem neki, hogy veled járok, egyből találkozni akart veled.

- Milyen kis rafinált trükköket találsz ki, hogy jobb pozícióba kerülj.

- Ugyan, menj már! – Allison jót csípett House-ba. – Szóval, áll a vacsora?

- Igen, de csak a te kedvedért. Egyébként nagyon ismerősnek tűnik a neve. Jack Sellers… az apja nem a hadseregnél szolgált?

- Nem tudom, miért?

- Mert amikor éppen kiküldetésben voltak a katonák, a katonafeleségek összejártak és vitték magukkal a gyerekeiket is. És volt köztük egy Jack Sellers nevű srác, aki később a középsuliban is az osztálytársam volt. Jó fej gyerek volt, de aztán az apját áthelyezték Európába és azóta nem hallottam róla.

- Majd megtudakoljuk ha ott leszünk. Tehát csütörtökön 8 órakor találkozunk vele.

Csütörtökön House öltönyt vett fel és elegáns nyakkendőt kötött, Cameron pedig kosztümöt vett fel. Allison látta a párján, hogy izgul, de nem tette szóvá. Mindig érték meglepetések mellette, ahogy most is. _„Jó tudni, hogy középiskolában volt legalább egy barátja." _–gondolta.

Az odafelé vezető úton House vezetett, és jókat nevetgéltek Cameronnal. Mikor beléptek az étterembe, rögtön megpillantották az egyik szélső asztalnál várakozó férfit, aki felállt az üdvözlésükhöz. Magas, fekete hajú férfi volt, zöld szemekkel, és magabiztos kisugárzással. Allison egyenesen felé vette az irányt.

- Jó estét Dr. Sellers! Bemutatom a páromat, Dr. Gregory House-t.

- Jó estét Dr. House! Már nagyon vártam, hogy megismerhessem.

- Nem különben. Ilyen híres vagyok, hogy már szemet vet rám egy másik kórház igazgatója?

- A világért sem szakítanám ki a biztos munkahelyéről.

- Jó estét hölgyem és uraim, eldöntötték, hogy mit rendelnek? – lépett az asztalukhoz a pincér.

- Igen, én sültcsirkét kérek. – mondta Allison.

- Egy steak rendel, félig átsütve. – adta át az étlapot House.

- Nekem is hozza ugyanazt. –kérte Dr. Sellers.

Miután kihozták az ételt, általános dolgokról beszélgettek, munkáról, sikerekről, családról. Egy fél óra múlva House elhatározta magát, hogy megtudakolja Sellers kilétét.

- Dr. Sellers, vannak ismerősei az amerikai hadsereg nagyöregjei között?

- Igen, az apám is ott szolgált, cirka 30 éve. Azután áthelyezték Európába, mi pedig vele mentünk. Miért kérdezi?

- Mert az én apám is ott szolgált, és volt egy katonatársa, egy bizonyos Martin Sellers. Az ő fiával jártam egy középiskolába, Jack Sellers-szel.

- Ezek szerint én vagyok az. Nekem is ismerős volt a neve Dr. House, ezért is tartottam fontosnak hogy találkozzunk.

- Milyen kicsi a világ! – szorította meg párja kezét Cameron.

A vacsora végeztével House felsegítette Allison-ra a kabátját, majd együtt mentek ki az étteremből. Sellers még intézett még néhány szót Cameronhoz:

- Dr. Cameron, örülnék ha részt vennének a két hét múlva megrendezésre kerülő konferenciámon.

- Ígérem, ott leszünk. – mondta a lány, és gyorsan beszálltak az autóba, mielőtt House nemet mondhatott volna a meghívásra.

Másnapra House beletörődött, hogy neki két hét múlva ki kell öltöznie, és el kell utaznia egy konferenciára. Mártír arccal vonult be a kórházba, egyenesen Cuddy irodájába, hogy szabadságot kérjen. Plusz látni akarta a főnöke arcát, amikor bejelenti neki, hogy ő, Gregory House konferenciára akar menni.

- Jó reggelt Cuddy, van egy óriási meglepetésem!

- Elvégezte az elmúlt évek alatt felgyülemlett adminisztrációját?

- Nem, de Taub már dolgozik rajta. Szabadságra akarok menni két hét múlva.

- És mivel szolgált rá erre?

- Például a zsenialitásommal, a hírnevemmel, a….

- House!

- Konferenciára vagyok hivatalos, Dr. Jack Sellers, a New Jersey kórház igazgatója tartja Los Angeles-ben.

- Ó igen, a mi kórházunk is kapott meghívót. Na, de mi vitte rá magát House, hogy önként és dalolva menjen? Csak nem Cameron?

- Köszönöm Cuddy, akkor két hét múlva itt se vagyok.

- Jó hatással van magára!

- Magára is biztos jó _hatással_ lehet valaki, mert ma nagyon vidámnak tűnik.

- Na húzzon innen House.

House a győztesek mosolyával lépett ki az ajtón, és elindult hogy elújságolja Wilson-nak is a régi ismerőse felbukkanását.

Úgy alakult, hogy a House-Cameron páros Cuddy-val utazott egy repülőn LA-be, és mivel egymás mellé szólt a jegyük, így House-nak volt alkalma eleget szurkálódnia főnökével. Már amikor Allison nem rúgta bokán a párját, hogy hagyja abba. De szerencsére a jó hangulat megmaradt, még Cuddy és Cameron is jót tudtak beszélgetni. Cuddy meg is állapította magában, hogy mennyire egymáshoz illik House és Allison. _„ Úgy látszik az ellentétek vonzzák egymást" _– gondolta magában.

A Los Angeles-i repülőtérről taxi vitte őket a szállodába, ahol House és Cuddy előre foglaltak szobákat. Cameront teljesen lenyűgözte a szobájuk, hiszen House gyönyörű szobát foglaltatott maguknak, az ablakokból az egész várost várost be lehetett látni. Cuddy a saját szobájában pakolt ki és bár csak másnap kezdődött a konferencia, azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy kiválassza a legszebb kosztümjét. Minél jobb színben akart feltűnni ugyanis.

Ezalatt az idő alatt House-ék szobájában egész más események folytak. House és Cameron egy hosszú csókban forrtak össze és úgy ölelték egymást, hogy szinte már nem lehetett tudni hogy melyik kéz kié. Ledőltek az ágyra, és House belecsókolt a nő nyakába, majd lassan haladt le a köldökéig, minden egyes centit forró csókokkal borított be. Allison sem tétlenkedett, egy perc múlva már egyikőjükön sem volt ruha. Greg fölé kerekedett és szájon csókolta. A szoba csendjét kettőjük zihálása törte meg, és ez nem is maradt abba még egy jó óráig. „ Ez nagyon jó volt!" – súgta House Allison fülébe, mire a lány megcirógatta az arcát. Mindketten elaludtak, és csak másnap reggel ébredtek fel.

A konferencia délelőtt kezdődött, és az előadók számát nézve nem ígérkezett rövidnek. House, Cameron, és Cuddy együtt érkeztek, ahol már várta őket Dr. Sellers. Személyesen vezette őket oda az asztalukhoz, főleg Cuddy kedvére igyekezett tenni, akit szemmel láthatólag megkedvelt az első pillanattól. Majd az egyik pillanatban félre vonta House-t.

- Lenne egy óriási kérésem.

- Mit tehetek Önért Dr. Sellers?

- Szerintem, mint régi cimborák, tegeződhetnénk.

- Oké. Szóval miben segíthetek?

- Nem tud eljönni a konferencia megnyitására felkért orvos, és azt szeretném ha te tartanád a megnyitót. A világhírű diagnosztát úgy is ismeri mindenki.

- Oké belemegyek. De jössz nekem eggyel.

- Egyébként Dr. Cuddy egyedül érkezett?

- Igen. Mikor kezdek?

- Tíz perc múlva. Sok sikert!

Dr. Sellers elfoglalta a helyét Cuddy mellett és rögtön hosszas beszélgetésbe kezdett vele. Megkezdődött a megnyitó és House kifogástalan beszédet rögtönzött, amihez a bátorítást Allison csillogó szemei adták. A konferencia alatt House nem unatkozott, ugyanis avval volt elfoglalva hogy Cameront szórakoztassa. Ugyanezt csinálta Dr. Sellers is Cuddy-val, amikor éppen nem ő tartott előadást. Láthatóan nagyon megkedvelték egymást, Sellers meg is hívta Cuddy-t egy vacsorára.

A két napos konferencia után Allison fáradtan készülődött haza. Greg nem volt a szobában, ő lement elköszönni Cuddy-tól, utána pedig megittak valamit Jack Sellers-el a szálloda bárjában.

Cameronnak egyszerűen nem volt kedve bepakolni_." Annyira szép itt minden LA-ben, ráadásul Greg is egy kicsit romantikusabb mint máskor." _– gondolta. Végre nyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta House.

- Hát te mit búslakodsz ott a bőröndök felett?

- Nem búslakodok, csak egyszerűen olyan jó itt, hogy nincs kedvem hazamenni.

- Akkor biztos örülni fogsz annak, hogy egy héttel meghosszabbítattam a szobafoglalásunkat.

- Nem mondod, annyira örülök Greg! – Allison örömében House nyakába ugrott.

- Itt töltünk egy szép hetet mielőtt visszatérnénk a mókuskerékbe – ígérte – és addig nem szedem elő a megszokott stílusomat sem.

- Ez lesz az első közös szabadságunk.

A bőröndöket vidáman berugdosták az ágy alá, aztán az ágyra vetették magukat, hogy megtervezhessék az előttük álló hetet.


	7. Séta Los Angelesben

House és Cameron kézen fogva sétálgattak a napsütésben. Már öt napja tartott a nyaralás, és minden nap tartogatott számukra valami újat. Allison el sem tudta hinni, hogy Greggel van. Már elég régóta ismeri, és majd' egy éve járnak is, de ezt az oldalát még nem ismerte párjának. House itt valósággal átváltozott, jókat beszélgettek, viccelődtek, csak akkor jött elő a „régi House" amikor a team hívta valamiért. Most is, ahogy séta közben felnézett rá, ott bujkált a szája sarkában egy félmosoly. Épp mesélt neki valamit, de Cameron annyira belefeledkezett House-ba, hogy nem is hallotta, hogy miről beszél.

Allison… hahó… merre jársz? – nevetett House.

Ja… itt, csak elgondolkodtam. Annyira másmilyen vagy itt.

Kezdjek el újra morogni?

Ne… maradj ilyen mindig. – húzta magához Cameron.

Azt azért nem ígérem.

Olyan ez az egész mint valami elő-nászút. – mondta a lány, és rálesett House-re, hogy vajon erre mi lesz a reakciója.

Egyszer mindennek eljön az ideje.

Sosem akartál még gyereket?- kérdezte Allison egy kis idő múlva.

Eddig még nem találtam meg azt a nőt akivel érdemes lenne családot alapítani. Ráadásul a magány is remek társam volt. És azok a remek póker-partik Wilson-nal…

És most?

Most azt hiszem megtaláltam. – House megállt és belenézett a lány szemébe. – Kár hogy annyi éven keresztül nem jöttem rá.

Jobb később mint soha.

Ez igaz.

Szóval szívesen vállalnál gyereket?

Ha te lennél az anyukája. – megfogta Allison állát, magához húzta és megcsókolta.

Elsétáltak a közeli parkig és leültek egy padra. Cameron House vállára hajtotta a fejét, ő pedig a lány hajfürtjeivel játszott. Lassan lenyugodott a Nap, szép vörös fénybe burkolva a parkot.


	8. Évforduló

Chase, Foremann, 13, és Taub már egy órája vártak House-ra, amire az végre belépett az irodába.

- Jó reggelt csapat! Cuddy új esetet sózott ránk.

- Már egy órája várunk House. Miért hívsz minket ide ilyen korán, ha úgy is késel? – morogta Foremann.

- Nicsak, de sértődős valaki! 13, ne csak egyszer csináljátok hetente, különben ilyen mufurc lesz pótfőnökötök.

- Ma még neki kezdünk az eset kivesézésének, vagy elhalasszuk holnapra? – kérdezte Chase.

- Mi van Chase randid van? Na jó, mivel a mi Chase-ünk ilyen szépen kéri, ezért elkezdhetünk dolgozni. Taub sorold a tüneteket!

- Nyugtalanság, ingerlékenység, alvászavar, szapora szívdobogás, exoftalmus és heveny tireotoxikózis jelentkezett a betegnél.

- Lehet Wilson – kór. – kezdte az ötletelést 13.

- Nincs a beteg szervezetében felgyülemlett réz.

- Viszont ezek a tünetek pajzsmirigy-hormon túltermelésre utalnak. – mutatott rá Foremann.

- Ügyes. Akkor kérek pajzsmirigy - szcintigráfiát, radiojód felvételt. 13, a tieteké ez a kettő, Chase-é és Taubé pedig az MR.

Miután a csapat elment, House átsétált Wilsonhoz, és kopogás nélkül becsörtetett az irodájába.

- House, dolgozom!

- Ugyan már ki hiszi el. Szeretnék szívességet kérni.

- Nincs több pénzem.

- Igazából a szakértelmed kell. Volt már három feleséged, és tuti hogy mindegyik rinyált évfordulókor valami ajándékért. Most viszont nekem kell vennem Allisonnak, ha jót akarok.

- Menjek veled vásárolni?

- Erre gondoltam én is. Úgyis is olyan ritkán találkozunk. – grimaszolt House.

- Tegnap pókereztünk. Na jó… munka után elmegyek veled. Most viszont öt perc múlva jön egy betegem, úgy hogy ha megkérhetnélek… - mutatott az ajtó felé Wilson.

„_Ezt elintéztük. Sose fogom elfelejteni az évfordulónk dátumát. Reggel Allison elszótagolta, mintha gyengeelméjű lennék. Kárpótlásul összecseréltem a samponját és a testápolóját. Remélem már észrevette." _És ha már így eszébe jutott fel is hívta Cameront. Közben besétált az irodájába, és látta hogy Chase nagyban beszélget és nevetgél valakivel. Mivel Cameron telefonja foglaltat jelzett, House bosszúsan kinyomta. Chase 5 perc múlva befejezte, intett House-nak, hogy megy a további vizsgálatokra és eltűnt a folyosó végén. House újra próbálkozott a hívással. Most bezzeg Allison felvette, de el is intézte annyival a párját, hogy betege van és nem tud most beszélni.

House délután a parkolóban várta Wilsont, akinek már sokkal jobb kedve volt a délelőttihez képest. Mivel óriási szíve van, ezért Wilson nagyon jó volt az ajándék kiválasztásban és ezt House tudta nagyon is jól. Fél óra múlva bekeveredtek a bevásárló központ parkolójába, és szerencsésen találtak helyet is maguknak. Fellifteztek az emeletre és rögtön a kis boltok felé vették az irányt. Ahogy nézegették a kirakatokat, House egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni választani. Fogalma sem volt, hogy minek örülne Allison. Ráadásul nem is volt nagyon érzelgős típus, hogy beleélje magát mások helyzetébe. Wilson rá-rámutatott különféle ajándéktárgyakra, de House-nak nem tetszett semmi. Elsétáltak az ékszereshez is, ahol végignézegették a nyakláncokat, és egyszer csak House pillantása a gyűrűkre tévedt. _„Házasság – kötöttség." _– ez a két szó jutott eszébe róluk. Wilson odasétált barátja mellé, és ő is szemügyre vette a gyűrűket.

- Megkéred Allison kezét?

- Eszemben sincs. Vagyis most nem. Talán majd…később.

- Pedig megtehetnéd. Ez egy jó alkalom.

- A házasság az elsárkányosodáshoz vezet.

- Ugyan már. Félretehetnéd az emberutálatodat kivételesen. Szereted Allisont, nem?

- De igen.

- Megbízol benne?

- Azt hiszem…

- Akkor pedig hajrá.

Előkerült a bolt mélyéről az eladó is.

- Melyik gyűrűt mutathatom az ifjú párnak?

- Nem kettőnknek lesz, maga barom. Csak én házasodom. Azt a fehérarany és kristály berakásosat kérem.

- Kitűnő választás. Mivel óhajt fizetni?

- Kártyával.

Kifelé menet Wilson megjegyezte House-nak, hogy kezdi érteni az emberutálatát, mivel egyes emberek nagyon hülyék tudnak lenni. Mielőtt elköszöntek volna, House halkan megkérdezte, hogy biztos nem korai-e a lánykérés, de barátja megnyugtatta hogy ha összeadják a munkával töltött évekkel az utóbbi egy évet, akkor már elég régóta ismerik egymást ahhoz, hogy megtegye ezt a lépést.

House a lakást sötétben találta, ami igen furcsa volt, hiszen Allison nem szokott sokáig dolgozni. A konyhában egy papírlapot talált, miszerint ma későn ér haza, és a vacsorát a hűtőben találja. Ez nem dobta fel House hangulatát, fogalma sem volt, hogy mi üthetett Cameronba. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, azután befeküdt az ágyba, és úgy várta a lányt.

Egy óra múlva hallatszott is a kulcszörgés, majd halk motoszkálás, végül vízcsobogás tanúsította, hogy Allison elment fürödni. Mikor végzett, belopódzott a hálószobába és gyorsan bebújt a takaró alá.

- Hol voltál? – kérdezte House. Allison erre az ijedtségtől majdnem leesett az ágyról.

- Túlóráztam, sok volt a meló.

House felkönyökölt az ágyban.

- Ez hülyeség, sosem túlórázol.

- Hát most így alakult. Most inkább aludjunk.

- Hogy hívják?

- Kit?

- Aki miatt késtél. És aki miatt nem tudtál velem beszélni telefonon.

- Nincs senkim hagyj már aludni.

Allison öt perc múlva elaludt, House-nak viszont még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. _„Talán elkapkodtam ezt a gyűrű vásárlást." _– gondolta keserűen, azután elaludt.

Reggel ahogy megfordult félálomban, át akarta ölelni Allison-t, de a keze csak a párnára puffant. Ettől teljesen felébredt, és körülnézett a szobában. Üres volt. Kiment a konyhába, a nappaliba, sehol senki. Nem találta, pedig szombat volt nem mehetett el sehova. Már ott tartott hogy kinéz az utcára, mikor nevetést hallott az ablak alól. Kinézett és meglátta végre Cameront, épp egy szőke hajú férfival beszélgetett, akiben Chase-re ismert. House-t elöntötte a düh. Chase mondott valamit a nőnek, aki újra nevetett, majd integetett neki és utána bement a házba.

- Nem is tudtam hogy ilyen jó kapcsolatot tartasz fenn a volt férjeddel.

- Neked is jó reggelt. Csak kimentem vele megbeszélni valamit. Ebben nincs semmi különös.

- Ja, pláne akkor, ha a volt férjednek nem lenne különösebb oka visszacsábítani téged.

- Én téged szeretlek. – Allison átölelte a nyakát, és belenézett a szemébe. – Annyi éven át veled akartam lenni, nem akarom elszúrni. Bízz bennem.

- Megpróbálok. De mondd el kérlek, hogy mi volt ez az imént.

- Mindent meg fogsz tudni idejében. És most megyek reggelit csinálni.

A délelőtt folyamán House sürgős hívást kapott Jack Sellers-től, miszerint feltétlenül Párizsba kell utaznia holnap reggel. Azt mondta hogy egy konferenciára kéri a diagnoszta segítségét. House habozva belement, pláne hogy Cameron is azt mondta, hogy holnap el kell utaznia a szüleihez.

Kimentek másnap hajnalban a repülőtérre, és ott elköszöntek egymástól.

- Kár, hogy pont az évfordulónkat kell különtöltenünk. – ölelte át Allison House-t.

- Ne aggódj, bepótoljuk. Tudod, hogy semmi kedvem konferenciára menni. Amióta újra beszélek Sellers-szel, egyre több ilyen szívességet kell tennem. Ráadásul nem is moroghatok vele, úgy mint Wilsonnal vagy Cuddy-val.

Gyors csókot váltottak, majd House beszállt a repülőbe. Délutánra megérkezett Párizsba, és bejelentkezett az Eiffel toronnyal szemközti szállodába. Öltönyt vett fel, nyakkendőt kötött, szóval igencsak kitett magáért. Sellers este kilencre kért találkozót, hogy megbeszéljék a másnapi konferencia menetét. Kilenc előtt kisétált, és ahogy nézte a kivilágított teret, egyre csak Allison járt a fejében. _„Gyanús nekem ez a Chase-ügy. És erre csak annyit mondott, hogy mindent megtudok idejében. Máskor nem fogok gyűrűt venni, akárhogy is mondja nekem Wilson." _Kitapogatta a gyűrűsdobozt a zsebében. Addig jó amíg itt van. _„Hol lehet Sellers? Allison már biztos anyjáéknál van."_

- Elnézést Uram, vár valakire? – House megfordult az ismerős női hangra. Alig akart hinni a szemének. Aki ott állt előtte, az az ő Allison-ja volt. Lila nyári ruha volt rajta, szőke, hullámos haja pedig ki volt engedve. Ragyogó mosollyal az arcán lépkedett House felé.

- Allison… hogy kerülsz ide?

- Úgy gondoltam, tölthetnénk az évfordulónkat valami romantikus helyen. Mivel már nem volt sok időm jegyet foglalni, Chase ismerősei megszerezték nekem az utolsó két jegyet a mai járatra. És Sellers is besegített nekem azzal, hogy elcsalt ide. Tudtam, hogy neki nem mondasz nemet.

- Most tényleg meglepődtem. Mindig kiszűröm, ha valahol szervezkednek, de most nem tudtam.

- Imádom, amikor túljárok az eszeden. – nevetett a nő. – Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek! – House átölelte Allisont. – Megnézzük az Eiffel tornyot?

Lifttel mentek fel az Eiffel torony tetejére, és mivel szerencsére nem voltak sokan, így nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy megzavarják őket a városnézésben. Allison megborzongott, amikor lenézett. Olyan magasan voltak, hogy ici-picinek látta az alattuk elmenő autókat. De amikor érezte, hogy House magához húzza, és szorosan átöleli, akkor elszállt minden félelme.

- Ne aggódj, nem engedem hogy leess. – simogatta meg a haját.

- Amióta együtt vagyunk, nem félek semmitől. Annyira boldog vagyok veled.

- Én is veled. Egy kapcsolatomban sem voltam még ilyen boldog.

Cameron felnézett House-ra. Nem volt most szarkazmus a hangjában, sem gúnyolódás. Az a férfi beszélt belőle, akibe beleszeretett annak idején és akinek a kék szemei most szeretet sugároztak felé.

House lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből és megfogta Allison kezét.

- Allison… hozzám jössz feleségül? – Gregory House keze szinte remegett, de igyekezett magabiztosnak látszani.

- Te jó ég, Greg… igen, persze hogy hozzád megyek! – Cameronnak elcsuklott a hangja.

House felhúzta a gyűrűt Allison ujjára, és utána megcsókolta meghatódott mennyasszonyát.


	9. House fejében

„_Már megint reggel van. De ez az illat ismerős. Kávé. Na ezért érdemes kinyitnom a szemem. Utálom amikor új esetet kapunk, megint korán kell végigasszisztálnom a vizsgálatot. Semmit nem tud a csapat megcsinálni nélkülem. Hiába én vagyok az ász. Borotva? Minek. Én így vagyok tökéletes. Még jó, hogy Allison elvisz kocsival a kórházig. Azt hiszi, hogy nem veszem észre azt a vágyakozó pillantást amikor a kórházra néz. De hát ő mondott fel. A bejelentkezés mindig sok időmet veszi el a recepciónál. Ilyenkor utolérhet Cuddy. De most bent sincs. Ez furcsa, mindig korán ér be. Mostanában mindig késik ő is. Ha lesz időm, egy kicsit nyomozgatok utána. Nicsak, ott van Wilson. Még jó hogy megállítja a liftet. Le is esett az álla, hogy ilyen korán lát benn. Szerencsére nem kezd analizálni. A csapat már szorgoskodik. Remélem az éjjel előálltak valami diagnózissal, különben evvel tölthetjük a hetünket. De nem, nincs remény, hiszen Taub és Chase megint hülyeséget hordanak össze. Foremann próbálkozik csak, de gyenge, nagyon gyenge… Itt a mesternek kell felvázolnia, hogy mi lehet. Na erre már ötletelnek is. Chase még egy kicsit ellenkezik, úgy hogy az arcába szótagolom a lényeget. Csak hogy amikor rátámaszkodok az asztalra, 13 észreveszi a gyűrűt az ujjamon. A fenébe. És most magas hangon sipákol. Ezeket a meglepett arcokat. Inkább rá se nézek Chase-re. Na Foremann-nek kicsúszott a száján a gratulálok. Taubnak és 13-nak is. Utálom ezeket a pillanatokat. Inkább menjenek dolgozni. Szerintem 3 perc alatt telekürtölik az egész kórházat. Hála 13-nak. És Allison-nak aki szerint nagyon is helyes hordani a gyűrűt, még esküvő előtt is. Bemegyek Wilsonhoz ne mástól tudja már meg a hírt. Csak néz rám, de nem tudom mit mondjak. Mit fog mondani? Azt tudom én mit mondanék ha ő jelentené be a negyedik házasságát. Elmondtam neki. Nézz döbbenten. Nem hiszi el hogy megtettem. Feláll és amikor megkerüli az asztalt, már mosolyog. Gratulálok, mondja, és kezet fogunk. Még én sem dolgoztam fel, hogy megtettem azt, aminek még a gondolatát is távol tartottam magamtól. Nincs visszaút. A nap további része unalmasan telik. Hopp befutott Cuddy is. Áll és mosolyog. Könyörgöm mondja hogy gratulálok utána húzzon el. De nem. Hosszú bevezetés előtte. Így telik el az egész napom. Mosolygó arcok, kíváncsi tekintetek… egyedül Chase-t nem látom. Talán felakasztotta magát a mosdóban. Foremannt bosszúból elküldtem plusz két óra rendelésre, 13-nak és Taubnak pedig a laborban kell güriznie. Így jártak. Ahogy elnézem Wilson is hazafelé igyekszik, megyek vele. Csak a szokásos beszélgetés, de látszik rajta hogy még nem tért teljesen magához. Bejön velem a lakásba és gratulál Allison-nak is. Amíg beszélgetnek lezuhanyzok. Ez az egyetlen jó dolog a mai napban. Wilson már elment és én végre levethetem magam a tévé elé. De túl fáradt vagyok ehhez is. Lassan lecsukódnak a szemeim…"_


	10. Találkozás

- Mikor találkozunk a szüleimmel? – szólt ki Cameron a konyhából.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezett vissza House, és hangosabbra állította a tévét.

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy mikor jelentjük be a szüleimnek hogy összeházasodunk? És mikor mondjuk meg anyukádnak?

- Majd az esküvő előtti nap közöljük mindenkivel.

- Ezt nem tehetjük meg velük. – Allison leült House mellé. – Még nem is ismernek személyesen, azt sem tudják hogy eljegyeztél.

- Nagyon vidám beszélgetés lesz… nincs kedvem az ilyenekhez.

- Úgy pedig nem házasodhatunk össze hogy nem tudnak róla!

- Akkor majd élünk élettársakként. Az úgyis sokkal egyszerűbb.

- Greg! Ne kezdd el ezt megint! Válassz, melyikünk családjával kezdjük?

- Egyikünkével sem! – House kezdett ingerült lenni.

- Jó, akkor este felhívod anyádat, hogy megyünk a hétvégén hozzá!

- Te csak ne parancsolgass nekem! – kiabálta, de süket fülekre talált ugyanis Cameron visszament a konyhába.

Ezután egész nap nem került szóba köztük a téma, így House kezdett reménykedni hogy megússza ezt a napot is. Mostanában Allison minden nap felhozta ezt a témát, és ettől egyre idegesebb lett. Utált jópofizni, látogatóba járni, ezek mind eltértek a stílusától. Az anyjával nem találkozott az apja temetése óta, Cameron szülei pedig igencsak kiborultak, amikor megtudták, hogy a lányuk elvált a második férjétől is. Arról Allison már beszámolt nekik telefonon, hogy összeköltözött valakivel, de hogy kivel és hogy már az esküvőt tervezik arról még nem. Itt tartott gondolatban, amikor Cameron besétált hozzá a nappaliba és szorosan odabújt hozzá a kanapén.

- Meg kell tennünk Greg. – és odaadta neki a telefont.

- Nincs kedvem.

- Nekem sincs, de muszáj. Nézzük csak… - belépett a telefonkönyvbe – _„Anya". _Megvan! Hívom! – gyorsan House füléhez nyomta a telefont.

- Szemét… ööö szia anya, itt Greg. Tudom, hogy sok a dolgod, de találkozhatnánk a hétvégén? Oké. Köszönöm. Én is. Szia.

- Gyorsan elintézted.

- Örülj hogy megtettem. – morogta oda House.

- Most hagyjalak duzzogni?

- Légy szíves.

Másnap hajnalban House hirtelen felébredt. Allison nem volt az ágyban. Gyorsan kiugrott az ágyból és a keresésére indult. Fogalma sem volt, hová tűnhetett. A nappaliban találta meg, be volt kucorodva a kanapé sarkába, hátán egy takaróval. Még House lépteire sem nézett fel.

- Allison, jól vagy? – ült le a lány mellé. – Miért nem alszol?

- Mert nem tudok. – szipogta. – Eszembe jutott, hogy a harmadik házasságomra készülök 31 évesen.

- És remélem az utolsóra.

- Igazad volt, a szüleim nagyon ki fognak bukni. – Cameron elsírta magát.

- Cssss… ne sírj… - óvatosan magához húzta a lányt és átölelte. – Valahogy túl leszünk rajta.

- De… már a másodikra azt hitték, hogy az lesz az igazi…már az unokákról kérdezgettek minket.

- El sem merem képzelni a fél-wombat utódokat.

- Az első férjemet nem tudták megérteni… azt mondták hogy csak magamat kínzom. Lehet megőrültem.

- Szeretem az őrülteket. – House rámosolygott Allisonra. – Illenek hozzám.

- Bátor vagy, hogy mindezek ellenére elveszel.

- Akkor voltam az, amikor megkértelek. Sosem gondoltam, hogy megteszem valaha is.

Allison nem válaszolt semmit. Odabújt House mellkasához, és hallgatta párja szívverését.

Szombaton korán indultak, hogy délutánra Lexingtonban lehessenek, ahol House anyja él. Odafelé Allison vezetett, és egészen meg volt lepve, hogy Greg semmivel nem próbálta meg szabotálni az utat. _„Biztos nem akarja, hogy megint kiboruljak."_ – gondolta. Amikor megérkeztek, egészen elbűvölte őt a város. Hamar megtalálta a címet, de amikor végre leparkoltak a ház előtt, House nem akart kiszállni a kocsiból.

- Gyere, itt vagyunk.

- Legutóbb kidobattuk magunkat apám temetéséről.

- De most nincs itt Wilson, hogy felhergeld és kitörjetek egy ablakot. Menjünk, már biztos néz minket az ablakból.

Felmentek a lépcsőn, és alighogy becsöngettek, már nyílt is az ajtó. Blythe House nem sokat változott férje temetése óta, de mikor megölelte a fiát, House látta a szemében a szomorúságot. _„Tuti, hogy még neheztel rám a temetés miatt.„ _–gondolta.

- Anya, biztos emlékszel még Allison-ra, a kórházban már találkoztatok.

- Igen, emlékszem. Gyertek csak be.

A lakás sem sokat változott, némelyik kép láttán House-t megrohanták az emlékek. És bizony nem a jók közül. Kedvetlenül ült le az anyjával szemben, ellentétben Cameron-nal akinek csupa mosoly volt az arca.

- Meséljetek, hogy hogy erre tévedtetek?

- Régen láttalak. – udvariaskodott House.

- Ugyan már, te csak nyomós indokkal szoktál ide jönni. Utoljára apád temetésén találkoztunk.

- Tudom, hogy nagy felfordulást csináltunk…

- De még mekkorát! Az apád nagyon csalódott lett volna! Megyek, behozom a süteményt.

- Ő nem volt az apám! – morogta oda House Allison-nak, mikor kiment az anyja.

- Bírd ki kérlek még egy kicsit. Megyek, segítek neki.

A konyhában valóban volt tennivaló, így legalább Mrs. House kifaggathatta Allison-t négyszemközt.

- Szóval te vagy a fiam barátnője?

- Ezt honnan tetszik tudni?

- Greg utoljára Stacyt hozta el ide, - mosolyodott el. – de őt is ritkán láttam, mert mindketten a munkájuknak éltek. Miután szakítottak, a fiam teljesen összetört.

- De mióta velem van, azóta kevésbé cinikus. Azt hiszem kicsit megváltozott.

- Igen, azt észrevettem. Régen ilyenkor már az apját szidta. Gyere, vigyük be a tortát.

House már türelmetlenül várta őket a nappaliban. Épp azt tervezte, hogy eltünteti valahogy az egyik régi családi képet, de meglátva az anyját, ezt későbbre halasztotta.

- Na és Greg, hogy megy a munka a kórházban? Megvan még a csapatod?

- Meg, két új tag van, Foreman-t meg Chase-t pedig már láttad. Allison már nem dolgozik velünk.

- Hogy hogy? Pályát váltottál? – nevetett Mrs. House.

- Nem, most a New Jersey-ben dolgozok. Kocsival túlélhető az ingázás. A régi életemből már csak Greg maradt. De ő elég is nekem. – mondta és hozzábújt House-hoz.

- Anya szeretnénk mondani neked valamit. Allison-nal a jövőben összeházasodunk.

Egyikőjük sem számított arra, hogy erre a hírre House mamája könnyekben tört ki.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy megérem…

- Még az unokáit is meg fogja. – mosolygott rá Allison.

- Szóval örülsz neki?

- De még mennyire örülök! El sem tudom hinni! Látod, mindig mondtam neked, hogy megtalálod az igazit. Annyira aranyosak vagytok együtt Greg…

Még sokáig beszélgettek, és mikor elkezdett sötétedni, House egyértelműen jelezte, hogy most már indulniuk kell. Elbúcsúzott anyjától és elindult a kocsit beindítani, amíg Allison is elköszön. Mrs. House viszont visszahúzta a lányt még egy pillanatra az ajtóból.

- Allison szeretnék neked adni valamit. – kinyitotta a szekrényét és az egyik dobozkából elővett egy nyakláncot. – Szeretném, ha elfogadnád. A nagymamámtól kaptam, mikor férjhez mentem. Nekem fiam van, úgy hogy szeretném, ha te hordanád.

- Ez gyönyörű… nem fogadhatom el…

- De igen. És vigyázz a fiamra. Kívülről mint egy pokróc de belül… de ezt te úgy is tudod. Nem félek, mert látszik hogy nagyon jó felesége leszel.

- Köszönöm szépen. – ölelte meg Allison meghatódva, megígérte hogy hamarosan találkoznak, majd lesietett a kocsihoz. Boldog volt, hogy ilyen gyorsan megszerette a jövendő anyósa, és szemmel láthatóan House is elégedett volt.

Allison szüleivel két hét múlva találkoztak, egészen jó kedvvel vágtak neki az útnak. Mindkettőjüket felvillanyozta, hogy egy bejelentésen már túl vannak, így nem lehet gond a másikon sem. Indulás előtt Cameron századszorra is megígérte House-nak, hogy ezután jó darabig egy pofaviziten sem kell részt vennie, ő pedig azt ígérte meg, hogy nem kapja fel gyorsan a vizet és nem oszt ki senkit. Egy óra múlva meg is érkeztek a szépen felépített házhoz, ami előtt gyönyörű kert volt, meglátszott rajta, hogy rendszeresen gondozzák. _„Már akkor is ilyen volt, amikor elköltöztem."_- nevetett Allison. House-nak görcsbe rándult a gyomra. És a rossz érzés fokozódott, ahogy közeledtek az ajtóhoz. A második csöngetésre egy 50-es éveiben járó, szőkésbarna hajú nő nyitott ajtót, aki rögtön a karjaiba zárta Allisont.

- Szia drágám, de régen láttalak! Jöhetnél gyakrabban is felénk! Na és hol van a barátod? Azt mondtad elhozod.

- Itt van anya, - és ezzel közelebb húzta Greget, - bemutatom Gregory House-t, Princeton-ban együtt dolgoztunk, már meséltem róla.

- Üdvözlöm. Madison Cameron. – nyújtott kezet Allison anyja, és közben olyan tekintettel mérte végig House-t, hogy az teljesen ledermedt. – Hát akkor kerüljünk beljebb.

Mrs. Cameron bevezette őket a vendégszobába, majd elment szólni a férjének, hogy megérkeztek a vendégek. House körbenézett a szobában, de nem talált semmit, amivel úrrá tudna lenni a feszültségén. Tekintete Allison-on állapodott meg, aki megpróbált bátorítólag rámosolyogni, de nem igazán sikerült neki. _„Minden rendben lesz, a szüleim kedves emberek!" _– súgta végül. Egy perc múlva meg is érkezett a Cameron házaspár, csendben léptek be a szobába, Allison apja egyenesen House-hoz ment.

- Üdvözlöm, Jefferson Cameron vagyok. Üljünk le.

Mindenki helyet foglalt, és House szurkolt magában, hogy Allison-nak igaza legyen.

- Esetleg mesélhetne valamit magáról, Mr. House. – mondta Madison.

- Hmm… Gregory House vagyok, 51 éves, orvos, enyém a diagnosztikai osztály a…

- Ezt mind tudjuk. Allison már mondta. Azt mesélje el nekünk, hogy hogy jött össze a lányunkkal.

- Anya…

- Kicsim, most hallgass. – szólt az apa. – Szóval?

- Miután felmondott a kórháznál, megkerestem és…

- A válása előtt?

- A válása után kezdtünk el járni. – House kezdett ingerült lenni, de Allison-ra való tekintettel türtőztette magát.

- Tényleg, Allison, mi újság Roberttel? – kérdezte Jefferson.

- Ő jól van, de most nem miatta jöttünk ide.

- Pedig olyan kedves fiatalember volt. Tehetséges, intelligens, és imádott téged.

- Mindez elmondható Gregről is.

- Apád fiatalembert mondott Allison. – mondta élesen Mrs. Cameron.

- Nézzék, nyilván nagy a korkülönbség köztünk, de ezt leszámítva tökéletesen boldogok vagyunk együtt.

- Igen, persze, persze. És drágám, nem lett volna egyszerűbb ha mondjuk házassági tanácsadóhoz mentek Rob-al? Minden problémát meg lehet oldani.

- Anya kérlek szállj le a múltról! Robert egy rossz döntés volt, és már nem a férjem!

- Nem, nem akkor döntöttél rosszul. És ha adtatok volna magatoknak még egy esélyt, akkor talán már úton lenne az unokánk. Amire ahogy látom most már nem sok esély lesz. – vetett egy pillantást House-ra.

- Felhívhatnád, biztos érez még valamit irántad. – mondta Mr. Cameron.

- Nem hívom! Gregory-t szeretem! – Allison megpróbálta összekaparni türelmének utolsó morzsáit.

- Ide figyelj, Allison! – Madison Cameron is fogytán járt a türelmének – A rákos férjet még elnéztük. Nem értettük, hogy miért mész hozzá, de melletted álltunk, elfogadtuk. Fiatal korában mindenki csinál hülyeséget. Utána jött ez a helyes fiú, sugárzott a szeméből hogy mennyire szeret téged. Elvett feleségül, boldogak voltatok. Erre fél évre rá elváltok, és most idehozol nekünk egy sánta, korunkbeli borostás férfit! Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan kislányom.

- Aki számtalanszor megbántott téged! – tette hozzá ingerülten Mr. Cameron, majd House-hoz fordult – mégis mit gondolt, amikor idejött?

- Azt hogy bejelentjük maguknak hogy összeházasodunk Allison-nal. – válaszolt ugyanolyan ingerülten House.

- Micsoda? Na azt már nem. Ne haragudj kislányom, tudjuk hogy felnőtt vagy, de ezt tényleg nem engedhetjük. Térj észhez. Nem mehetsz hozzá olyan emberhez, aki olyan idős mint a szüleid!

House felállt a kanapéról, mire Mr. Cameron is.

- Ide figyeljenek, Allison felnőtt nő. És el tudja dönteni, hogy kit szeret. Engem szeret, és én is őt. Boldogak vagyunk együtt, és az elmúlt hónapok minket igazoltak.

- Ha hallaná most milyen szánalmas. Az apja lehetne! – kiabálta Jefferson Cameron.

- Akkor leválthatnám azt a testőrt, akit az apjának nevez! – harsogta House.

- Tűnjön el innen.

- Apa, ezt nem kéne…

- Most ne, Allison. Hallotta, kifelé! A lányunk nem megy magával. Megbeszéljük vele ezt az egészet, biztosan észhez fog térni. Maga nyugodtan menjen haza.

- Viszlát House! Remélem nem hallok többet magáról. – tette hozzá Mrs. Cameron.

House egy percig állt döbbenten. Ránézett Allisonra, akit az ájulás környékezett, és egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Szó nélkül megfordult és kiment az ajtón. Nagyot dörrent az ajtó mögötte. Tudta, hogy haza kell mennie, de hogy mivel azt nem. A kocsikulcsok bent maradtak. Elővette a telefonját, és felhívta Wilsont, hogy jöjjön érte mert vészhelyzet van. Beletelt egy órába, amire Wilson megérkezett. Addig House az ablakokat figyelte. Világos volt odabent, és tompa kiabálás hallatszott ki. _„Bárcsak kihozhatnám valahogy." _– gondolta.

Mikor megérkezett Wilson, House szinte beesett a kocsiba. Nem volt ereje megszólalni sem, de James mindent leolvasott barátja arcáról.

- Gyere, hazaviszlek. Nagy a baj?

- Majd otthon…

Este kilenc órára értek haza. Wilson kitöltött mindkettőjüknek egy-egy dupla adag whiskey-t, majd House belekezdett a történetükbe. Mire a végére ért, barátja arcán a döbbenettől kezdve a felháborodásig minden érzelem végigvonult.

Szóval most én itt, Allison ott van. Talán a cuccaiért eljön.

Figyelj House, - Wilson megszorította cimborája vállát – szedd össze magad. Egyikőtök sem az az ember, aki könnyedén feladja.

Wilson… van kedved hajnalig sörözni? Azt hiszem az ellenfeleimre akadtam Mr. és Mrs. Zsarnokban.

Persze. Behozom a tartalék rekesz sört is.

Hajnali kettő felé lecsendesedett a Cameron ház. A szülők berendezték Allison-nak a vendégszobát, majd remélve hogy meggyőzték lányukat, elmentek aludni. De Allison Cameront nem olyan fából faragták. Ő addigra már kitervelt mindent. Mikor minden nesz megszűnt, óvatosan kimászott az ablakon. _„Még szerencse, hogy a földszinten van a szobám. Régen így jártam moziba." _– gondolta, és elfutott a kocsijához. Beindította, és óvatosan lehajtott a kocsi feljáróról. Az autópályára érve nagy sebességbe kapcsolt és egyenesen Princeton felé vette az irányt. Nem érdekelte, hogy rendőrök is lehetnek az úton, csak már otthon akart lenni Greggel. Mikor beért a városukba, már annyira aggódott House miatt, hogy szinte másra sem tudott gondolni. Nagyon félt, hogy szakítani fognak. Csak hajtott tovább az ismerős útvonalon, szinte nem is látta az utcákat. Ahogy azt a szabálytalan autót sem vette észre, ami az egyik keresztutcából jött száguldott ki, egyenesen a kocsijának ütközve. Allison egy csattanást hallott, majd sötétség borult mindenre.


	11. Életveszélyben

„_Mmmbop, ba dubi dop ba do bop, ba dupi dop ba do bop…" _ House telefonjának csengőhangja élesen hasított a csendbe. Gazdája nehezen ébredt; hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, csak bámult a sötétbe. A távolból hallatszott a zene, úgy hogy kibotorkált a hálóból és ahogy ment felkapcsolta az összes villanyt, ami a keze ügyébe akadt. A nappaliban majdnem elbotlott egy üres sörösüvegben. Még így félálomban is látta, hogy mekkora rumlit csináltak: még a vázába is két sörösüveg volt beleszúrva. Wilson a kanapé mögött aludt, párnaként használva az egyik üveget. Nagy nehezen megtalálta a telefonját, és alig hitt a szemének: a csapata hívta. Ránézett az órára: fél négy volt. Amikor felvette a telefonját, Foreman hangja hadarta a telefonba hogy sürgősen be kell mennie, és hogy nem várhat a dolog reggelig. Válaszolni sem maradt ideje, már meg is szakadt a vonal. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit akarhatnak tőle, igaz hogy a mostani betegük igen komplikált eset, de bízott benne, hogy ezt az éjszakát kibírják nélküle. De Foreman hangja túlságosan is zaklatott volt… A zajokra Wilson is ébredezni kezdett, de csak akkor tért magához, amikor House egy pohár vizet öntött a nyakába.

- Ébredj Wilson, be kell mennünk a kórházba.

- House, annyi alkohol van még bennünk, hogy ha elkapnak, lecsuknak mindkettőnket.

- Három órája nem ittunk. Most kellj fel, mert csak neked van kocsid kettőnk közül, nekem meg nincs kedvem vezetni.

- Nem is kívánhatnék jobb barátot! – tápászkodott fel Wilson.

- Nyugi, ha valami hülyeség miatt cibálnak be a kórházba, úgy is megnyuvasztom őket.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, amire beértek a kórházba. House megszokásból odapillantott Cuddy irodája felé, és meglepve látta, hogy világos van odabent. _Mi a fene?_ Wilson döbbentett nézett rá:

- Ki a fenét kezeltek?

- Inkább mit. Hodgkin-kórra gyanakszunk, a csapat végig túlórázott a laborban.

- De mit keres bent Cuddy?

- House! De jó hogy megérkezett! – hallották meg az ismerős hangot a hátuk mögött. Cuddy sietett feléjük a liftből. – Bejönne velem egy percre az irodába?

Egy igen nyúzott Cuddy ült le vele szemben az irodában. Az egyik veszélyes kezelése miatti megrovást várta, de mikor főnöke megszólalt, hangja lágy volt, és szemei tele voltak aggodalommal.

- House… tudod hol van Cameron?

- Tessék? – Cuddy hirtelen barátságos hangneme még jobban megdöbbentette. _Hogy jön ide Allison???_

- Tudsz valamit róla?

- Nem… tegnap a szüleinél voltunk, de nem együtt mentünk haza. Miért?

- Háromkor riasztották a mentőseinket egy súlyos autóbalesethez. Az egyik sérült a papírjai szerint Allison…

House-szal megfordult a szoba. Nem kapott levegőt, és a döbbenettől Cuddy szavait fel sem bírta fogni.

- Hol van? – nyögte ki kis idő múlva.

- A műtőben. Kritikus az állapota, még küzdenek az életéért. Hé House, hová mész?

- Oda kell mennem!

- Most nem mehetsz be a műtőbe! – Cuddy elkapta House karját. – Nem tudsz segíteni rajta!

Ő viszont kihúzta a karját és elindult a lift felé. Cuddy elindult utána, hogy legalább a megfigyelőbe terelje House-t, a kint várakozó Wilson is aggódva elindult utánuk. Cuddy neki is elmondta pár szóban hogy mi történt, és utána mindketten House-ra néztek. Ilyen holtsápadtnak még sosem látták. Sikerült a műtőajtótól a megfigyelőbe terelniük House-t, és már csak azon imádkoztak hogy ne essen össze.

- House… jobb lenne ha kimennénk.

- Nem!

House úgy szorította a korlátot, hogy azon csodálkoztak hogy nem roppantja össze. A műtőben is szívszorító dolgok történtek. Cameron-nak folyamatosan adagolták a vért, igyekeztek infúzióra kötni és egyáltalán műthető állapotba hozni. Mikor leállt a szíve és az orvosok behozták a _defibrillátort_, Wilson és Cuddy kétoldalról óvatosan megfogták House-t és kivezették a váróba. House lerogyott a padra és a fejét a falnak támasztotta. Sok hozzátartozót látott itt ülni amióta a kórházban dolgozott, de mindig közömbösen elsétált mellettük. Most viszont mintha egy rémálomba csöppent volna. Húsz perc múlva megjelent az egyik orvos a műtő ajtajában és egyenesen hozzá lépett.

- Jó reggelt Dr. House, Dr. Haryd vagyok…

- Maga szerint mennyire lehet jó a reggel, amikor a barátnőmet darabokban látom a műtőasztalon???

- House! – szólt rá mérgesen Wilson.

- Csak tájékoztatni szeretném a barátnője állapotáról. Nos, a fejét, és az egész bal oldalát ért sérülések elég súlyosak. A bal karja három helyen is eltört, koponyaboltozati törése van, a medencecsontja és a lábai zúzódtak, ahogy a bordái is. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy be volt kötve. Ahogy tudjuk, átvisszük az intenzív osztályra. Ha nem kap el semmilyen fertőzést, akkor jó esélye van a túlélésre.

Mikor az orvos elment, Cuddy is elsietett az irodája felé, hogy megtudja, hogy áll a helyszínelés. Wilson pedig fel-alá járkált a folyosón, látszott rajta, hogy ő is aggódik. Foreman is befutott időközben és leült House-szal szemben.

- House… hogy van Cameron? – Mikor nem kapott választ, folytatta – Mikor megtudtuk hogy kit hoztak be a kórházba, azonnal telefonáltunk. Taub és 13 már hazamentek, mikor végeztek a laborban. Chase odabent van – mutatott fejével a műtő felé – mint intenzíves, rögtön a többiek segítségére sietett.

Nyílt a műtő ajtaja, és kitolták rajta Allisont. Egy egész csapat igyekezett átvinni az intenzívre minél előbb. House már épp utánuk indult volna, mikor meglátta a műtőből utolsónak kijövő Chase-t. Mindketten álldogáltak egy kicsit, majd Chase szólalt meg előbb.

- House, mi mindent megtettünk, szerintem meg fog gyógyulni…

- Köszönök mindent. – biccentett House és elindult a többiek után.

Mikor belépett az intenzív osztályra, megcsapta az orrát a fertőtlenítő illata. Mindenhol makulátlan tisztaság volt, hogy a betegek ne kapjanak el lehetőleg semmilyen fertőzést. Nemsokára ráakadt Allison szobájára, félrehúzta az ajtót, és halkan belépett. Bár számított a látványra, mégis egy pillanatra kihagyott a szívverése. Fején egy hatalmas kötés volt, bal karja gipszben, a jobba vezették az infúziót. Annyira kék-lila foltos volt, nem House nem is látta a bőre eredeti színét. Mellkasán EKG tappancsok voltak elhelyezve, amik a szívmonitorra voltak felcsatlakoztatva. _„Szegénynek egy kezére kellett rákötni az infúziót és a pulzoximétert is."_ - gondolta szomorúan. Leült az ágy melletti székre és azt kívánta, hogy bár visszaforgathatná az időt.

Reggel hétre járhatott az idő, mikor Wilson benézett hozzájuk. Először Cameron állapotát mutató gépekre nézett, utána pedig House-ra.

- Már az is valami hogy nem rosszabbodott a műtéte óta. Hoztam neked kávét.

- Kösz. De nem is javult. Nézd meg milyen sápadt.

- Egyenlőre altatásban van, te is tudod. A becsapódás a fejét és a felsőtestét érte a legjobban… az is csoda hogy életben van. – Wilson kihúzott egy széket és leült barátja mellé.

- Ha nem hagyom ott a szüleinél, akkor ez mind nem történhetett volna meg.

- Nem a te hibád. Nem tudhattad.

- Csak ezt ne mondd. Így még rosszabb.

Nyílt az ajtó, és belépett Cuddy is. Az arcából ítélve nem hozott jó hírt.

- House, meghallgattam a rendőri jelentést.

- Ki vele! Remélem a vétkes szemétláda már valamelyik hullaházban van.

- Ami az illeti nem. Nem volt tiszta az éjszaka, a baleset pillanatában is be volt lőve. Droghasználatért biztosan kap 15-20 évet. Elhoztam Cameron személyes cuccait, amit az autóban találtak. – azzal odaadta House-nak a kezében lévő táskát.

Mikor magára hagyták, elővette a telefonját, és felhívta Cameron főnökét, Dr. Sellers-t, és beszámolt neki a történtekről és megmondta, hogy Allison most egy jó darabig nem tud menni dolgozni. El sem hitte, hogy tegnap ilyenkor még reggeliztek. Ma meg már azt sem tudja, hogy mikor fognak legközelebb. House szenvedett a tehetetlenségtől. A csapata csak délután jön be, Wilson meg valószínűleg dolgozik. Hirtelen megszólalt Allison táskájában a telefon. House kapkodva elővette, de a kijelzőtől nem lett boldogabb: a lány szülei voltak a hívó fél. Valószínűleg most vették észre, hogy a Allison eltűnt. Ekkor jött be Wilson is, és amint meglátta, hogy ki hívja House-t, kivette a kezéből a telefont és gyorsan beleszólt.

- Hallo, Dr. Wilson vagyok. A lányukat ma hajnalban súlyos autóbaleset érte és beszállították ide a Princeton Plainsboro Oktatókórházba. Az állapota egyenlőre súlyos, de mindent megteszünk érte. Igen. Harmadik emelet 24-es szoba. Viszhall! – azzal letette a telefont.

- Kösz, Wilson. Ugye nem akarják átvinni másik kórházba?

- Nem tudom, nem mondták. De egyenlőre Allison nem szállítható, szóval ne aggódj. De ajánlom, hogy ne a szobában találkozzatok. Neki most nyugalomra van szüksége a gyógyuláshoz.

- Nincs munkád?

- Nem tudok rá koncentrálni.

A két orvos egész délelőtt el sem mozdult a szobából, vigyáztak Cameron-ra és csak akkor burkolóztak hallgatásba, amikor az intenzív osztály főorvosa bejött ellenőrizni Allison állapotát. Ebéd után House felment az irodájába, hogy megvárja a team-et, és elkezdhessék a konzultációt. Először Chase és Foreman érkezett meg, egyikőjükön sem volt már kabát, így House gyanította, hogy beugrottak meglátogatni Allison-t. Mikor Taub és 13 is befutott, elkezdték a munkát. House el-elkalandozott gondolatban, de azért igyekezett régi önmaga lenni, hogy a csapat ne szenvedhesse meg a szarkazmus hiányt. Már csak egy vizsgálat hiányzott hogy biztosak legyenek a diagnózisban, arra elküldte Taubot és 13-at, Foreman az akták között keresgélt valamit, Chase pedig beszámolt neki Allison-ról attól kezdve hogy meghozták a kórházba egészen a műtét végéig. A fiatal orvos először és utoljára megtapasztalhatta, hogy főnöke milyen emberi is tud lenni. House épp rászánta magát, hogy válaszoljon Chase-nek arra a kérdésére, hogy honnan sietett annyira haza Allison, amikor meglátta, hogy a Cameron házaspár elhalad az irodájuk előtt, valószínűleg az intenzívet keresgélték. Mogorván felállt és besétált az íróasztalához. Nem volt kedve velük találkozni, nem vitás. Viszont tudni is szerette volna, hogy nem-e akarják átvinni másik kórházba a szülők a lányukat. Egy jó óráig várakozott, utána felsietett az intenzívre. Addigra Cameron-ék már elmentek, és House megkereshette Allison orvosát, hogy érdeklődjön. Utána bement a lányhoz és ott töltötte a délután további részét.

Cameron állapota még egy hétig nem mutatott változást. House mindennap bent volt nála, csak az ambulanciára ugrott be, mert a betegeken kiválóan le tudta vezetni a feszültségét. Késő éjjelekig virrasztott Allison ágyánál. Igazság szerint utált hazamenni. A lakás üres volt, és hideg és ha mégis hazament, aludni amúgy sem tudott. A baleset óta 8 nap telt el, és az orvosok úgy döntöttek, hogy felébresztik végre Allisont az altatásból. Továbbra is kapta a fájdalomcsillapítókat, a zúzódások is szép lassan kezdtek visszahúzódni. Beállították az infúziót, és a gyógyszereket úgy, hogy ha felébred, az első amit érez ne a fájdalom legyen.

House már két órája üldögélt az ágy mellett, várva a pillanatot, hogy Cameron kinyissa a szemét. Végigsimított a kezén és érezte hogy megrezdül a lány keze.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt neki, mikor a lány kinyitotta a szemét. – Tudod a neved?

A lány bólintott.

- Tudod hogy hol vagy? Szólalj meg kérlek!

Allison nem válaszolt. Megpróbálta felemelni a kezeit, de az egyik gipszben volt, a másikban meg az infúzió volt, így egyiket sem tudta. Kövér könnycseppek folytak le az arcán a csalódottságtól.

- Ne sírj, mert még jobban fájni fog a fejed.

- Greg… mi történt?

- Karambolóztál a múlt héten egy másik kocsival. Nem te tehettél róla – sietett megnyugtatni a lányt – de a fejedet nagyon beütötted. Egyébként nagyon csinos vagy ezzel a kötéssel.

Az utolsó mondatával elért a lánynál egy kis mosolyt. Bejött az orvos, és alaposan kivizsgálta Allisont. Két nap múlva levették a gépekről és átküldték egy normál kórterembe.

Újabb hét telt el és Allison szobája tele volt virággal és ajándékokkal. Mindenki meglátogatta aki szerette. Lassan készülődtek haza, hiszen Cameron már jobban volt, bár szigorú pihenést parancsoltak neki, kapott fájdalomcsillapítókat, és vissza kellett járni ellenőrzésekre.

Mikor beléptek a lakásba, Allison meglepve fordult hátra.

- Nincs is olyan nagy rendetlenség, mint amire számítottam.

- Nem akartam, hogy hazajöveteled első napján ordítsd le a fejem a széthagyott piásüvegek miatt.

- Még nem tudok ordítani, szóval nyugi. Megfájdul tőle a fejem. Ó, milyen kényelmesnek tűnik az ágyam…

- Hé, Allison ha akarod kölcsönadom a botomat! Ahogy elnézem a harci sérüléseidet, jobban szükséged van rá, mint nekem.

Ezt már Cameron sem bírta röhögés nélkül. Sajnos az öröme nem tartott sokáig, mert a fejébe belehasított a fájdalom.

Este ahogy kisétált a konyhából, megpillantotta a félhomályos nappaliban az ablaknál álldogáló Greget. Sziszegett neki, de mivel a férfi nem fordult meg, odasántikált hozzá.

- Hé nagyfiú, nem jössz aludni? – kopogtatta meg a vállát.

- De, mindjárt. – adta meg a tömör választ rekedt hangon House.

- Mi a baj? Ne mondd hogy semmi, látom hogy van valami. Egész nap csendes voltál.

- Nem tudok aludni. – megfordult és a szemei tele voltak könnyel – ha behunyom a szemem téged látlak a műtőasztalon. Ezért nem alszok hetek óta.

- Gyere ide, - átölelte, amennyire csak a gipsz engedte – annyira boldog vagyok, hogy itt vagy velem.

- Azt hittem hogy elveszítelek… - már nem tudta tovább mondani inkább átölelte szorosan Allisont.

- Hát képzeld én is azt hittem! – Allison ekkor elsírt mindent House-nak, a veszekedést a szüleinél, az éjjeli autóutat, és hogy mennyire félt hogy szakítanak.

Ez az éjszaka volt az első hetek óta, amit végre sikerült mindkettőjüknek rendesen átaludni.


	12. Nyugiban

- Helló, Greg! – Allison hatalmas mosollyal nyitott be a hálóba. – Bonts pezsgőt!

- Na és milyen alkalomból? – nézett ki az orvosi magazin mögül House.

- Nem látod? Levették a gipszet! Mától minden visszakerül a régi kerékvágásba!

House mosolyogva a párnája mögé nyúl, és kihúz onnan egy üveg pezsgőt. Majd elveszi maga elől az újságot, és ekkor előbukkan amit rejtegetett: két pohár pezsgőt egyensúlyozott a mellkasán.

- Mit csinálsz? Tiszta bolond vagy. – nevet Allison.

- Unatkoztam! Úgy hogy kipróbáltam, meddig tudok egyensúlyozni két teli poharat. De azt hiszem, új pezsgőspohár készletet kell kérnünk nászajándéknak.

- Meglesz. Na mire koccintsunk?

- Rád. A nőre, aki újjászületett a 57. napon! – váltott szónoki stílusba House és tisztelgett közben.

- És a férfira, aki kibírta tegnap öt egész percig hogy nem volt nála a botja. – emelte a poharát Cameron is.

- Mert eldugtad.

- Miután egy újabb rekordkísérlet közben kitörted vele az ablakot.

- Véletlen volt. Egyébként ma megcsinálta az üveges.

- Szerintem te túl sokat unatkozol. – csipkelődött Allison.

- Azt hiszed? – House felült az ágyon. Finoman átfogta a lány derekát, majd hirtelen mozdulattal átfordította magán, rá az ágyra. Allison nevetve próbált kiszabadulni az ölelésből, de House erősen fogta. – Most azt próbálom ki, hogy meddig bírják a nők fogságban.

- Ó, tisztára megvadulnak tőle. – nevetett még mindig. Végül odabújt szorosan a férfihoz.

- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy. – simogatta meg a haját House.

- Én is. Hogy van a lábad?

- Egész jól.

- Sajnálom, hogy tegnap olyan nagyot kellett sétálnod. Pont rosszkor rohadt le a kocsi.

- Pedig azon semmit nem bütyköltem meg. – vigyorgott House.

- Miért mást igen? – gyanakodott Cameron.

- Dehogy, sosem tenném. – adta az ártatlant.

- Tényleg lassan el kéne kezdenünk szervezni az esküvőt. A meghívókat is szét kell küldeni meg minden.

- Baromi sok hercehurcával jár.

- Nyugi, megbeszéltük hogy nem csapunk nagy bulit. Csak mi, a barátok, és a család. – az utolsó szót szinte suttogta a lány.

- Ne szomorkodj Allie… - House vigasztalóan megsimogatta a lány arcát. – Biztos eljönnek a szüleid is.

- Utáljátok egymást. És úgy semmi értelme. – mondta egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében.

- De az anyám eljön! És őt szereted.

- Jó. A vendéglistát majd holnap összeállítjuk. Hol tartsuk?

- Mondjuk a következő Monster Truck versenyen.

- Oké, akkor a menyasszonyi ruhám egy egyszerű póló és farmer lesz. – fintorgott Allison. – Mit szólnál a tengerparthoz? Az olyan romantikus.

- És a botom félig belesüpped a homokba. Sebaj, majd babot futtatok rajta.

- Mit szólnál ha anyádnál lenne? – Allison alig tudta kinyögni a kérdést, annyira nevetett House-on, aki el is játszotta a tervét.

- Nem tom. Furcsa lenne.

- De legalább segíthetne. És én sem szakadnék bele a munkába. – mutatott rá Cameron.

- Jó. Megadom magam. Ha el tudod intézni. A tanúm pedig Wilson lesz.

- Rendben. Az enyémet még nem tudom. A többihez meg hogy ötletet kapjak, holnap felvásárlom az összes esküvői magazint.

- Kezdődik az őrület. – morogta House.

- Nem tudhatod, hogy milyen, hiszen tudtommal sosem házasodtál még. – mosolygott rá a lány.

- De úgy látszik, ennek is el kellett jönnie. Viszont téged veszlek el, ami jó dolog.

- Szeretlek! – csókolta meg Allison. – És most átöltözök, azután megyek vacsit főzni.

Allison legurult az ágyról, majd a szekrényéhez ment. Kinyitotta az ajtót, mire az összes ruhája ráborult a szekrényből. House harsányan felnevetett:

- Szerintem igenis, jó dolog néha unatkozni! – kacagott a ruhakupac alól kimászó Allison-on.


	13. Esküvő I

Allison korán ébredt. _„Már csak egy hét van az esküvőnkig." _ Erre a gondolatra szélesen elmosolyodott. Az oldalára fordult, hogy láthassa House-t. Ő még mélyen aludt, arcán valami olyan békével, amit napközben nemigen látni rajta. _„Annyira szeretem." _ - gondolta Allison, és óvatosan megsimogatta a férfi mellkasát. Látva, hogy nem reagál, feljebb nyújtózott, és megcsókolta a nyakát. Mivel House továbbra is mély álomban szuszogott, Allison tovább folytatta az ébresztést. Leheletfinom csókot nyomott Greg ajkaira, majd várta a hatást.

- Még… - suttogta csukott szemmel House.

Allison felkuncogott, majd eleget tett a kérésnek.

- Ezentúl mindig ilyen ébresztést kérek. – nyitotta ki a szemét mosolyogva.

- Rajtam nem múlik. – mosolygott vissza a lány. – Imádom amikor ez a kék póló van rajtad.

- Igen, észrevettem, hogy ha ezt veszem fel, akkor mindig szexelünk.

- Tényleg?

- Gyere, bebizonyítom. – kacsintott rá House.

Allison aznap reggel újra megtapasztalhatta, hogy House sosem téved a megérzéseiben. A déli napsugár még ágyban találta őket, de akkor már nagyban az esküvőről volt szó. Ezt a témát különösen a lány tartotta fontosnak, de azért House is igyekezett figyelni.

- Négy nappal az esküvő előtt összepakolunk és indulunk Lexingtonba.

- Még mindig nem tudom, hogy tudtál arról meggyőzni, hogy tartsuk az anyámnál az esküvőt. – komolyodott el House. – Az összes ismerősünk azt fogja szirénázni hogy Gregory House megnősül.

- Ne aggódj, lesöpröm őket rólad. Viszont nagyon sokat segített nekünk ezzel. Tegnap felhívott, és elmondta hogy már minden elő van készítve, a kaja meg van rendelve, és a díszítés is meg van aránylag.

- Azért rám is büszke lehetsz.

- Igen, nagyon jól viselted azt a napot, amit öltönyvásárlással kellett töltened. Szerencsére én is megtaláltam a tökéletes menyasszonyi ruhát. – Allison büszkén kihúzta magát. – És megvan a tanúm is.

- És ki lesz az?

- Anyám testvérének a lánya. A meghívók szétmentek három hete, úgy hogy avval nem lesz gond.

- Oké. Wilson azt mondta, hogy ha nem probléma akkor velünk jönne, és egy kocsival mennénk anyámhoz. – mondta House, és közben felkelt, hogy megkeresse a zokniját.

- Jó rendben, de nagyon remélem, hogy be fogunk férni a kocsiba. És… - Allison nagyon kíváncsi arcot vágott. – lesz legénybúcsú?

- Nem tudok róla. De majd elmegyek Wilsonnal és jól leisszuk magunkat.

- Tudtok ti mulatni. Na megyek készülődni.

- Hová mész?

- Elhozom az menyasszonyi ruhámat az üzletből és lesz még egy utolsó próba.

- Ó, te minden esküvődre másik ruhát veszel? 80 éves korodra egész gyűjteményed lesz! - House ezt a kijelentését alaposan megbánta, mert Allison felkapott egy párnát és jól megpüfölte vele.

House a délutánt filmnézéssel készült eltölteni. Már épp a második DVD közepén tartott, amikor csengettek. Meglepetten sétált ki az előszobába és kinézett a kukucskálón. Az első döbbenet után belenyúlt a zsebébe és kihúzta onnan a mobilját és felhívta Allison-t….

…aki épp a esküvői ruhaszalonban próbálgatta a ruháját. Megpróbálta gyorsan összeszedni a gondolatait. _„Figyelj, Greg! Fél óra múlva otthon vagyok. Próbáld meg ott tartani, de az sem baj ha nem sikerül. És ne húzd fel magad! Szeretlek!" _

„_Mi a fenét akarhat"_ – ez volt House első gondolata, amikor kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Szemben vele Mr. Cameron állt.

- Egy hét múlva lesz az esküvő! – mondta House és már be is csukta volna az ajtót.

- Én veled akarok beszélni. Allison itthon van?

- Nincs.

- Úgy még jobb… - és azzal Allison apja besétált a házba.

Allison gyorsan kifizette a ruhát, majd bevágta magát a kocsiba és elindult haza. A délutáni dugóban araszolva volt ideje azon töprengenie hogy miért pont most állított be az apja. Legfőképpen House-ért aggódott: eléggé ideges volt a közelgő esküvő miatt így is. Hamarosan haza is ért. Halkan benyitott a bejárati ajtón. A konyha felől hallott beszélgetést. Óvatosan közelebb lopódzott hogy jobban hallja őket.

- Nem akarom, hogy egy bunkó, barátságtalan ember legyen a középpontban a lányom esküvőjén! – mondta éppen Mr. Cameron.

- Ezért is csak vendégnek hívtuk meg magát! – vágott vissza House.

„_Hű, azért Greg sem kispályás." _– gondolta Allison.

- Na ide figyeljen House! Térjen észhez. Maga öregszik. Ne, ne is próbáljon közbevágni. Az én lányom viszont gyerekeket szeretne. Boldog, nagy családot. És mi, a szülei is azt szeretnénk, ha ez neki mind megadatna. Megértem, hogy Allison az ifjúságára emlékezteti. Szóval, nagyon megkérem még egyszer: folytassa a megszokott szánalmas életét és hagyja a lányomat élni!

- Szervusz apa.

Allison köszönésére mindketten felkapták a fejüket. A két férfi dühösen végigmérte egymást, majd Mr. Cameron hátat fordított House-nak és a legszebb mosolyát felöltve a lányához sietett.

- Szia kicsim, hoztam neked valamit!

- Miért vagy itt? – Allison szemei villámokat szórtak.

- Ó csak elhoztam a nászajándékod. Jól elbeszélgettem a _vőlegényeddel _de most már mennem kell. Nemsokára találkozunk!

Azzal kisietett a lakásból. Allison kibontotta az ajándékot. A csomagolás egy könyvet rejtett, aminek a címe _Sikeres válások _volt. Dermedten meredt a könyvre. House közben felállt és mellé sétált. Épp csak ránézett a könyvre, már ment is tovább és a hálószoba ajtót hangosan bevágta maga mögött. _„Ez nem lehet igaz."_- gondolta Allison. Belevágta a könyvet a kukába, és bement House után a szobába. Ott ült az ágy szélén, és mintha az utóbbi fél óra alatt 20 évet öregedett volna. Allison látta rajta, hogy nagyon megviselte ez az egész, de tudta, hogy ezt sosem fogja bevallani. Leült mellé, és a kezét odacsúsztatta az övéihez.

- Most nincs hangulatom beszélgetni. – morogta House.

- Tudom. De tudnod kell, hogy nem érdekel. hogy mit mondanak apámék.

- Pedig lehet hogy igaza van. Férjhez mehetnél mondjuk egy vízimentőhöz… vagy egy szőke ausztrálhoz. – House mindezt könnyedén akarta mondani, de érezni lehetett a keserűséget.

- Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan. – Allison kezdett kétségbeesni.

House felállt és menni készült, de Cameron megállította.

- Még egy kérdés… el tudnád képzelni az életed nélkülem?

- Nem. – válaszolta egy kis idő múlva House.

Allison elmosolyodott, és átölelte leendő férjét.

Az indulásig hátralevő napok gyorsan elrepültek. Már csak egy nap volt még, a bőröndök az előszobában álltak, Allison csak a legszükségesebbeket hagyta elől, ami nem kellett, azt szépen a helyére rakta, hogy amikor hazajönnek minden rendben legyen. House segítségképp pedig nem volt láb alatt. Épp a tévét kapcsolgatta, amikor csengettek. Az ajtóban pedig legnagyobb örömére Wilson-t találta.

- Helló Wilson! Nem úgy volt, hogy holnap jössz?

- De, csak van egy kis gond…

- Miért, mi a baj? – jelent meg Allison is. – Nem szeretem a gond szót, pláne nem az esküvőm előtt.

- Az a helyzet, hogy nincs öltönyöm.

- MI VAN?

- Figyelj, Allison ne legyél mérges. Elmegyünk Wilson-nal és veszünk neki egy öltönyt. Nem nagy cucc! – próbálta csitítgatni House. – És jó lenne ha nem ennéd meg a tanúmat.

- Jól van, menjetek. De holnap induláskor normális öltönnyel álljon elém!

Mikor becsukódott az ajtó mögöttük, House is egy kicsit megrovóan nézett Wilson-ra.

- Épp egy jó meccs ment a tévében. – mondta.

- Viszont ami rád vár ma este barátom, az jobb mint egy meccs.

- Na, azt megnézem.

Mire átértek Wilsonhoz kocsival, már elkezdett sötétedni. Wilson kinyitotta az ajtót, és House odabent egy komplett bulit látott. Sokan voltak és rengeteg volt a pia.

- Itt az ideje, hogy kezdetét vegye a legénybúcsúd, House. – vigyorodott el Wilson.


	14. Esküvő II

House hajnali ötkor esett be az ajtón. Úgy érezte, hogy élete egyik legjobb buliján van túl. Wilson egyszerűen szuper legénybúcsúztatót rendezett. Hegyekben állt az alkohol és House még pia nélkül sem tudta megszámolni a táncoslányokat nemhogy amikor már duplán látott.

Lassan eljutott a kanapéig és lerogyott rá. Megpróbálta végiggondolni, hogy hogyan is jutott haza, de a fejét nagyon vonzotta a párna, így hamar mély álomba merült.

Pár perc múlva, legalább is perceknek érezte, egy éles hang kezdte el szólongatni, és egyáltalán nem hagyta abba nagy bánatára.

- Greg… Greg, ébredj!

- Hagyj… - nyögte House.

- Dél van! Két óra múlva indulunk! Addigra újra emberszerűnek kell kinézned. – magyarázta a hang.

House óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, de egyből meg is bánta. A nagy fénytől ami körbevette, belehasított a fejébe a fájdalom.

- Allison… azonnal kapcsold le a villanyt!

- Nappal van, édesem. – nézett rá szánakozva Allison. – Mikorra értél haza?

- Azt hiszem ötre. Rengeteget ittam… - fogta meg a fejét.

- Azt látom.

- Ne nevess! Nem mehetnénk holnap? – House reménykedve nézett Allisonra.

- Nem! Aki éjjel úr, az nappal is legyen úr. – azzal kivonult a konyhába.

- Már nem is akarlak elvenni. – mondta House, de vigyázott rá, hogy Allison ne hallja.

Röpke fél óra alatt sikerült kivánszorognia a konyhába. Leült az egyik székre, a fejét pedig az asztalra hajtotta.

- Asszony… gyógyszert… azonnal! – hörögte.

- Ezek szerint nagyon jó lehetett a buli. – állapította meg Allison és közben Aszpirin-t és egy pohár vizet tett az asztalra. – És sok lány volt? – kérdezte vészjóslóan.

- Ne kérdezz és akkor nem hazudok Allison. – bevett két tablettát a szájába - Egyébként honnan tudsz a legénybúcsúról?

- Ugyan már Greg! – vigyorodott el a lány. – A pedáns James Wilson bejelenti, hogy nincs öltönye? Ilyen sosem fordulhat elő.

House lassan érezni kezdte a fájdalomcsillapító jótékony hatását. Wilson érkezéséig egy óra volt hátra, Allison pedig elkezdett kipakolni a kocsiba. Megkérte párszor House-t, hogy segítsen neki, de ilyenkor a férfi süketnek tetette magát. Amikor Wilson megérkezett, House egyből látta hogy az éjszaka rajta is mély nyomokat hagyott. Cameron hívására mindketten kibattyogtak a kocsihoz és nagy sóhajtozások közepette beszálltak. „Mint két vénember." – jegyezte meg Allison. Az úton nem sokat beszélgettek, mivel a két jóbarát végigaludta az utat. Mrs. House a kapuban várta Allison-ékat, láthatóan nagyon örült a viszontlátásnak, csak akkor komorodott el egy pillanatra az arca, amikor meglátta, hogy a vőlegény meg a tanú alig áll a lábán.

- Hát veletek meg mi történt? – kérdezte a fiától.

- Végig bulizták az éjszakát Wilson-nal. – válaszolt House helyett Allison.

- Így van. Foglaltam szobát két utcával odébb egy hotelben. Elvinnél odáig? – nézett Wilson a lányra.

- Ne butáskodjon! Akkora ez a ház, hogy elfér benne a fiam tanúja is. – mosolygott rá Blythe.

- Nem szeretnék zavarni… - udvariaskodott Wilson.

- Miután lefutottátok a kötelező köröket, talán bemehetnénk. – szólt közbe türelmetlenül House.

A ház egy kicsit át lett rendezve és fel lett díszítve. Az esküvőt követő vacsora színhelyének egyértelműen a kert volt berendezve. Még nem volt teljesen kész, de Mrs. House megnyugtatta őket, hogy a vendégsereg kényelmesen el fog férni. Miután mindent elmagyarázott, végignézett a hármas arcán. Allison-én az örömöt, Wilson-én a csodálkozást, House-én – és ezen nem lepődött meg – az unalmat látta.

- Nagyon szép lesz. Alig várom hogy készen legyen. Viszont mától már én is a segítségére leszek! – ígérte Allison.

- Köszönöm, drágám. Greg, a fenti jobbra nyíló szoba a tiétek, a balra nyíló James-é. Menjetek, rendezkedjetek be.

House körbenézett a szobájukban. Nem volt valami nagy, de kényelmes volt. Lassan elsétált az ablakig és kinézett a kertre. _„Holnap elkezdődik a nagy sürgés-forgás. Legalább három nap múlva túl leszek mindenen."_ – gondolta.

- Greg… te csak azért vagy ilyen búbánatos, mert anyád házában kell lenned pár napig. – törte meg a csendet Allison. – Gyerekkorodban is…

- Ne próbálj meg analizálni. Megmondtam hogy szokj le erről.

- Ne haragudj.

Odament House-hoz és átölelte. _„Gyorsan el fog menni ez a pár nap."_ – súgta neki. _„Van kedved átmenni Wilson-hoz?"_ House bólintott. _„Akkor menj. Majd én kipakolok."_ – simogatta meg a hátát.

Wilson épp indulóba volt, szállodai szoba lemondás címén el akart menni sétálni, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. House pedig kapott az alkalmon és csatlakozott hozzá, pedig nagyon fáradt volt. A következő három napon a fiúk is be voltak fogva a munkába. Mindenki dolgozott, rengeteg ismerős jött segíteni és mindenki azon volt, hogy a nagy nap a lehető legjobban sikerüljön. Allison-nak és Greg-nek az utolsó napon jutott csak idejük megnézni a templomot, ahol esküdni fognak.

Az esküvő négy órára volt kitűzve, de a vendégek már fél órával előtte megtöltötték a templomot. House szmokingban feszített és láthatóan nagyon lámpalázas volt. A telefonja megrezdült egy pillanatra, jelezve, hogy üzenete jött. Kivette a zsebéből és amikor ránézett a feladóra, elvigyorodott: Allison volt. _„Izgulsz?"_ –írta. A válasz House számára egyértelmű volt. Most is, ahogy végignézett az embereken, legszívesebben elfutott volna. De ezt már csak a lába miatt sem tehette meg. A botot rábízta Wilsonra, hogy amíg az oltárnál áll, addig ő vigyázzon rá. Végignézett a meghívottakon, és megkereste szemével az ismerőseit. Az anyja éppen beszélgetett, a csapata is megjelent Chase kivételével, ott volt Allison főnöke, Sellers, és Cuddy aki a kislányával játszott…

- Szerinted van Cuddy és Sellers között valami? – fordult Wilson House-hoz.

- Elképzelhető. Allison többször is látta őket a kórházuk melletti kávézóban. – válaszolta.

Nem volt idejük tovább beszélgetni, mert belépett a pap, és House és Wilson felmentek az oltárhoz. Jött velük Allison tanúja is. House a tarkóján érezte az összes vendég tekintetét. Halk zene csendült fel, mire az összes vendég felállt. Allison lassan haladt az oltár felé, mintha álomban járna. House igyekezett kizárni a külvilágot, inkább a menyasszony ruhájára koncentrált. Allison-on nagyon jól állt a fehér menyasszonyi ruha és a kezében rózsaszínű virágokból álló csokor volt. A fülbevalója nagyon ismerős volt House-nak. _„Ezt tőlem kapta Karácsonyra annak idején." _– gondolta boldogan. A pap elkezdte a beszédét és hangja bezengte a termet. Az eskütétel után House egészen megkönnyebbült, úgy érezte hogy a nehezén már túl van. Felhúzta a gyűrűt Allison ujjára és megcsókolta. A közönség tapsba kezdett, House pedig megkereste a szemével Wilson-t. Barátja még mindig nem hitt a szemének, és ezt látva House majdnem felnevetett.

House és Allison visszamentek kocsival az anyja házához, hogy ott fogadják a násznép gratulációját. Ezt a részét House nagyon unta az esküvőnek, éppen ezért akik ismerték őt, igyekeztek rövidre fogni. Allison szülei is eljöttek gratulálni, majd egy rövid időre félre vonták a lányukat, hogy beszélhessenek vele. House zsebre dugott kézzel nézte őket, csak akkor fordított nekik hátat, amikor Cuddy odalépett hozzá gratulálni a kislányával. 13 papucsot ajándékozott a főnökének, mire House fizetéslevonást ígért neki. A gratulálok lassan elfogytak, mire Allison visszatért.

- Szia asszony. – köszönt neki vigyorogva House.

- Helló! Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy összeházasodtunk. – mondta Allison miközben elindultak a vacsora asztal felé.

- Pedig ideje lesz Mrs. House. Magácska megkapta a főnyereményt. – mutatott magára House.

Allison válasz helyett rámosolygott House-ra, majd leültek az asztalhoz hogy meghallgassák Wilson és House mamája köszöntőjét.


	15. Tengerparton

- Nem is sejtettem hogy nászútra is megyünk. – mosolygott Allison House-ra.

A homokban ültek a tengerparton, a hátukat pedig egy kisebb sziklának támasztották.

- Tele vagyok meglepetésekkel.

- Azt tudom. Minden nap mutatsz valami újat.

- A régi dokim szerint jót tesz. – House arca a rátörő emlékektől kissé elkomorodott.

- Na de ne beszéljünk ilyen dolgokról most Mr. House – mondta gyorsan Allison – inkább mesélj arról, hogy milyen meglepetéseket tartogatsz még számomra?

- Látod azt a nagy hegyet ott? Holnap felpattanunk a mocira és bejárjuk az egész vidéket. Meg persze néha visszahozlak ide a partra, hogy ne veszíts ebből a csodás színedből. –nevetett House. – Kaptam három hét szabit, ezt ki kell használni!

- Csodásan hangzik.

- Nem tudnék egyből visszaállni a régi mókuskerékbe. És valljuk be, veled jobb eltölteni az időt, mint Foreman-nel. Még a telefont is kikapcsoltam.

- Aminek nagyon örülök. Hozok valamit inni. – mondta Allison de House megállította.

- Várj csak. – a botja után nyúlt és a segítségével közelebb húzta a hűtőtáskát. – Így fel sem kell állnunk.

- Király. Többfunkciós.

House elgondolkozva nézte ahogy Allison az üdítők között válogat. Ábrándozásából csak a hideg üveg érintése ébresztette fel, amit Cameron a nyakához nyomott.

- Hé te… - House igyekezett kiszedni a lány kezéből az üveget. – na megállj…

Allison az utolsó percig küzdött, de végül House nevetve lebirkózta. Összekulcsolta a lány kezét, majd megpróbálta bevonszolni a vízbe. Nevetésük messzire elhallatszódott a parton és a strandon ülők mosolyogva figyelték a pár bohóckodását.


	16. Allison besegít

House elmélyülten labdázott az irodájában, mikor benyitott hozzá a csapata. Láthatóan nagyon siethettek, és még Foreman is felvette a _„fontos esetet hoztam"_ arckifejezését.

- House, kaptunk egy sürgős esetet! – jelentette be Chase.

- Annyira nem lehet fontos, mint a labdaegyensúlyozás.

- De igen. – Hadley kivette House kezéből a labdát és zsebre dugta. – Most már mondhatjuk?

- Gyorsan. – A főnök vészjóslóan végigmérte 13-ast. – Kérek egy kórlapot is.

- Szóval a betegünk egy 30 éves koreai férfi, kisebb fekélyekkel a szájában, bőrelváltozások, és a szemekben szöveti károsodások léptek fel. Ha nem kezeljük, előbb – utóbb elveszíti a látását.

- A táblához! – intett House, és a csapattal a nyomában átsétált a szomszédos irodába. – És most jöhetnek az ötletek!

- Fekélyek jelentkezhetnek akkor is ha valaki a Cushing kór mellé kap el valami fertőzést. – szólt Taub.

- De az nem terjed át a szemekre. – vetette ellen Foreman.

- Vegyünk mintát és vigyük a laborba. – javasolta 13-as.

- Rendben. De látok én még itt tüneteket… - House elgondolkodva elkezdte írni a tüneteket a táblára – az utóbbi fél évben volt egy kisebb agyvérzése és újból és újból kiújuló ízületi gyulladása van. Nos… Chase és Taub-é az MR, utána 13 mintát vesz a beteg bőréből. Foreman pedig utánanéz hogy a beteg lakásában nincsenek-e betegséget kiváltó körülmények. Indulás!

A csapat elsietett az ajtó felé, de House még 13 után kiáltott:

- Hé, a labdámat visszakaphatnám?

- Még nem! – fordult vissza mosolyogva Hadley House legnagyobb bosszúságára.

Ezek után House elindult ebédelni, de mikor visszaérkezett, a csapat nem fogadta jó hírekkel. A betegük kezdett megvakulni az egyik szemére, úgyhogy a doki kortikoszteroidokat írt fel, majd átment Wilsonhoz, de vele sem jutottak előbbre a tünetek megfejtésében.

Másnapra megérkezett a bőr szövettan eredménye, de azzal egy időben 13 kénytelen volt arról is beszámolni, hogy a tűszúrás helyén a beteg karja kiütéses lett. A kórt még nem sikerült megállapítaniuk, így a fekélyek továbbterjedtek és a páciensük lábán az erek megdagadtak. House és a csapat tanácstalan volt, ráadásul nem sokat aludtak azóta, hogy elkezdték kezelni a beteget. Taub elvégezte a vérvizsgálatot is, ahol megemelkedett fehérvérsejt számot talált, így bevonták a konzultációba Wilson-t is.

A hajnal House-t, Chase-t, és Wilson-t az orvosi szobában érte. Ezen az éjszakán ők voltak az ügyeletesek, míg a többiek otthon igyekezték kipihenni magukat. Kezükben egy-egy bögre kávé gőzölgött, és egymást túllicitálva sorolták a különböző kórokat. Lassan kivilágosodott körülöttük, és az egyik ügyeletes nővér jelentette, hogy a beteg már nem lát az egyik szemére, és hogy több fájdalomcsillapítót kellett adniuk. House sóhajtva felállt az asztaltól, és maga indult a laborba, hogy folytassa a vizsgálatokat. A beteggel nem óhajtott találkozni, ezt rábízta a csapatára. Mint mindig, most is hitt önmagában, és bízott benne hogy már nagyon közel járnak a megoldáshoz.

Délben lement a kórház ebédlőjébe, és Wilson asztalánál ott találta Allison-t is, akinek kabátján egy kis VISITOR feliratú táblácska fénylett.

- Szia, hát te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte House, miközben leült a lány melletti székre.

- Wilson hívott hogy konzulens kell az esetetekhez, és mivel szabadnapos vagyok, jöttem ahogy tudtam.

- És ne is ellenkezz House, igazán elkél a segítsége, mert nem haladunk előre. – szólt közbe Wilson.

- Na jó… - House elmesélte a tüneteket Allison-nak, és hogy milyen vizsgálatokat végeztek idáig.

- Átrágtunk egy fél orvosi szakirodalmat is, de nem találunk semmit. – tette hozzá Wilson. – nem rák, nem fertőzés, nem lehet genetikai megbetegedés.

- Mióta él Amerikában? – kérdezte Allison.

- Pár éve. Miért?

- Akkor lehet hogy nem az országban betegedett meg, hanem valamelyik Közel-Keleti kórt hordozza magában.

- Lehet, de az ilyen betegségek valószínűsége nagyon kicsi.

- És ki a ritka betegségek specialistája? – mosolygott rá Allison House-ra.

- Per pillanat nem az a fáradt ember aki veled szemben ül. Két napja nem aludtam. – House a kezébe temette az arcát. – Fekélyek, magas vérsejtek, agyvérzés…

House és Allison egymásra pillantottak, majd egyszerre szólaltak meg:

- Ez BS…

- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét Wilson, aki a fáradtságtól már - már elaludt.

- Behcet szindróma. – magyarázta House, és közben felhívta Foreman-t.

- Ez a betegség a világ egyes tájain gyakrabban fordul elő, - tette hozzá Allison – volt apósom bátyjának volt is egy ilyen betege.

- Így van. – House végre letette a telefont – kiadtam a csapatnak a feladatot. Mehetünk haza aludni!

A hármas lassan szedelőzködni kezdett, hogy elindulhassanak hazafelé. Hazafelé Cameron vezetett, hazavitték a bóbiskoló onkológust is. Miután kiszállt a kocsiból, House Allison-hoz fordult.

- Nem tudom mi van velem, erre sokkal hamarabb rá kellett volna jönnöm.

- Túlhajszolt vagy és ki vagy merülve. Máskor simán kiveszel egy-két nap szabadságot, igazán megtehetnéd most is. – Allison aggódva rápillantott House-ra. – Rád se lehet ismerni.

- Igazad van, ha hazaértünk felhívom Cuddy-t.

Mikor hazaértek, House elment kinyitni az ajtót, amíg Allison leparkolt. Mire a lány utolérte, a doki már az ágyában aludt, jól betakarózva. Allison mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, és becsukta a hálószoba ajtót.


	17. Fellélegzés

„Allison Cameron a kanapén feküdt és tévézett. House-t várta, aki még mindig nem került haza és a telefonját sem vette fel. Késő járt, amikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó. House lépett be rajta, és láthatóan nagyon elégedett volt magával.

- Hol jártál? – vonta kérdőre Allison.

- A Bahamákon. Tetszettek a virágkoszorús lányok. – válaszolta félvállról House.

- Ne hülyéskedj már! Egyre később jársz haza mostanában.

- Ismered azt a szót hogy munka? Na én azt űzöm. – mondta House és botját a konyhaasztalra csapva elkezdett vacsora után kutatni. – Főztél egyáltalán?

- Igen, de a te részedet kidobtam. – kiabált vissza Cameron és hangosabbra állította a tévét.

- Ezzel nem törsz meg!

Allison-nak fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történhetett House-szal. Egyre gorombább volt, olyannyira, hogy stílusa azt az időszakot idézte, amikor még ott dolgozott nála, és a főnöke volt. Ráadásul egyre tovább maradt bent a kórházban… belegondolni sem mert abba, hogy esetleg nő is van a dologban. Kutakodni nem mert utána, mert azt House egyből észrevenné. Serpenyőcsapkodások jelezték, hogy férje nekilátott a vacsorakészítésnek. Cameron fogta a takaróját és bevonult a hálószobába és egy kis idő múlva elaludt. Reggel, amikor felébredt látta hogy House része érintetlen maradt: valószínűleg a nappaliban aludt. Gyorsan felkelt és a nappaliba sietett, de már nem volt ott senki. _Elment munkába. És még nem is szólt. _– gondolta. Felhívta a főnökét és beteget jelentett. Ma nem tudott volna bemenni, egyedül akart maradni. Dél körül meggondolta magát, bevágta magát a kocsijába és elhajtott a Princeton Plainsboro-ig. A recepcióhoz érve megmondta hogy kihez jött és azonnal továbbengedték. Ahogy közelített az irodához, elfogta az izgalom. Rég járt már itt, és kíváncsi volt hogy mi változott. De elsősorban House-t akarta kérdőre vonni. Amaz az irodájában ült és tévézett, közben a labdáját dobálgatta.

- Nincs nálunk üresedés. – tekintett a belépő Allison-ra. Majd bosszúsan felsóhajtott. – Mit keresel itt?

- Meg akarom tudni, hogy mi folyik itt mostanában. – és a nyomaték kedvéért rádobta a táskáját House asztalára.

- Viszonyom van Cuddy-val.

- MIVAN? – esett le Allison álla.

- És remélem ez kiborít most annyira, hogy elhúzz innét. – House szemei villámlottak. Kikapcsolta a tévét, és amilyen gyorsan csak a lába engedte, kisietett az irodából.

Allison még egy percig dermedten állt, majd lassan elindult kifelé a kórházból. Kint szakadt az eső és hatalmas szél volt. Hazaérve lerogyott egy székre és csak nézett maga elé. Nem akarta elhinni amit House mondott. Kora este volt, amikor a férje is hazaért.

- Ide figyelj, Gregory House… - sietett elé Allison, de House beléfojtotta a szót.

- HOGY MERÉSZELSZ UTÁNAM KÉMKEDNI? - üvöltötte.

- Én csak tudni akartam hogy…

- MIT? SZÁNALMAS VAGY!

- Ne merészelj velem így beszélni! – próbált a sarkára állni Allison.

- Úgy beszélek ahogy akarok. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy most több vagy, mint mikor a beosztottam voltál.

Cameron-nal megfordult a szóba. Nem hitt a fülének. House arca egyre ijesztőbb volt.

- Akkor minek vettél el? – kérdezte végül.

- Így senkinek sem tűnik fel, hogy másvalakire is rámozdultam.

- Ezt nem hiszem el. – kezdett el hátrálni Allison.

- PEDIG ELHIHETED! EZENTÚL MÁR NINCS OKOD GYANAKODNI! UGYE ALLISON? – váltott ismét magasabb hangerőre House.

- Hallgass…

- UGYE ALLISON? – House hangja egyre hangosabbnak tűnt.

- Fogd már be… - Allison elsírta magát.

- …ALLISON?... ALLISON?...

House hangja mintha mindenhonnan szólt volna, olyan hangos volt. Cameron sírva leült egy székre, de a fejében továbbra is visszhangzott a kiabálás."

Valaki finoman megrázta a vállát.

- Allison…Allison… - suttogta egy hang. – Ébredj… rosszat álmodtál?

A lány kinyitotta a szemét, és House aggódó tekintetébe nézett. Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, hogy álmodott.

- Csurom víz vagy és reszketsz. Megyek, hozok neked inni valamit. – simogatta meg gyengéden House Allison haját.

- Ne… ne menj el. – fogta meg a kezét.

- Oké, itt maradok veled. – azzal House visszafeküdt az ágyba. Látta, hogy Allison még mindig reszket, úgy hogy szorosan átölelte. – Ne félj, én vigyázok rád.


	18. Féltékenység

Hideg, borongós este volt. House még egyszer végignézett az esőáztatta utcán, majd lenyomta a bejárati ajtó kilincsét. Nagyon rossz napja volt: a betegük állapota nem javult, és még plusz klinikai órákat is kapott, ami miatt későn ért haza.

A konyhában Allisont találta, aki épp egy kisebb lábas tartalmát kevergette, amiről House első ránézésre nem tudta megállapítani hogy micsoda. Lerogyott egy székre és fejét a háttámlára támasztotta.

- Hadd találjam ki: ma sem sikerült kitalálnotok, hogy milyen fertőzés.

- Nem, - House becsukta a szemét – ráadásul a beteg testvérén is mutatkoznak a tünetek, úgy hogy karantént kellett elrendelnünk.

- Hát igen, nem lehet egy könnyű időszak… - vont vállat Allison.

- Nem is! Ráadásul amióta Cuddy rám sózta Sandy-t, azóta egy perc nyugtom sincs.

- Milyen Sandy-t?

- A rezidenst. Akit be kell tanítanom. Már mondtam neked, hogy egy hete vele bajlódok.

- Majd csak túléled.

House-nak nyomban kiröppent a szeméből az álmosság. Amióta ismerte, Allison sosem volt még ilyen szórakozott. Ha előhozta otthon a kórházi gondokat, a lány mindig rávetette magát a témára, ami House-t egyrészt bosszantotta, másrészt – bár ezt sosem vallotta be – nagy haszna volt ezekből a beszélgetésekből. Nagyot sóhajtott és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára.

- Valami gond van?

- Nincs…. kaptam egy hét szabadságot. – Allison továbbra is kerülte House tekintetét.

- De hisz' ez nagyszerű! Akkor egy kicsit kipofozhatnád a lakást. Öööö persze én is segítek, amint hazaértem a munkából. – tette hozzá House, de közben keresztbe rakta az ujjait a háta mögött.

- Nem hiszem hogy lesz rá időm. – Allison nagyot sóhajtott. – Fel kell készülnöm az előadásomra.

- Csak nem mész el arra a konferenciára? – pattant fel House a székéről.

Ez a téma már hetekkel ezelőtt is felmerült köztük, amikor elterjedt a Pekingben rendezendő Immunbetegségi Világkongresszus híre. Kitüntetésnek számított meghívót kapni erre a konferenciára, hiszen nagy tudású, híres orvosprofesszorok készültek előadást tartani.

- De igen… - Allison végre megfordult és szembenézett House-szal. – Végül is jó ötlet. És a karrieremnek is jót tenne.

- Eddig a családtervezés volt a fontosabb neked.

- Igen, de még mindig semmi eredmény…. talán ez egy jel, hogy inkább még a karrieremmel kéne törődnöm.

- Ennél rosszabb dumát még életemben nem hallottam! – jegyezte meg gúnyosan House, de Allison eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

- És a kórházunkból három orvos megy velem együtt! – újságolta lelkesen. – Persze Lui-nak ez csak egy kis hazaruccanás lesz, de…

- Újabb mesés történet következik Lui kukacról… - morogta House.

- …de neki mindig is nagy vágya volt hogy a hazájában is nagy karriert fusson be. És ne nevezd még egyszer kukacnak! Nagyon tehetséges és…

- Egy pökhendi könyvmoly. Gyakorlatban pedig egy nagy nulla.

- El is felejtettem, hogy milyen sokat tudsz az immunológiáról. – jegyezte meg fagyosan Allison.

- Ó, csak nem beletapostam a nagy immunológus icipici lelkivilágába? – gúnyolódott tovább House. – Egyszer mondom el, úgy hogy jól figyelj: nem mész sehová!

Azzal megfordult és dühösen becsörtetett a fürdőszobába. Allison sem volt kevésbé dühös, úgy hogy követte, de mielőtt utolérte volna, becsapódott az orra előtt az ajtó.

- Milyen alapon tiltod meg nekem hogy elmenjek valahová? – kiabált be House-nak.

- Hát… lássuk csak: mondjuk mert a férjed vagyok! – érkezett a válasz.

- Ilyen érvre telik csak a nagy Gregory House-tól? Téged csak az zavar, hogy nem jöhetsz velem!

- A halál akar oda menni! – szűrődött ki House hangja a zuhany alól – Még halálra unnám magam.

Mivel nem érkezett válasz, House gyanította, hogy Allison felhagyott a fürdőszoba ostromlásával. Így volt egy kis ideje átgondolni az utóbbi fél órát. Mindig is bosszantotta őt Allison új kollégája. Még csak egyszer találkozott vele, de már az első pillanatban kiderült hogy sosem lesznek jóban. Sunyi, behízelgő embernek tartotta mindig is az immunológus kollégáját, de nagy bánatára Allison ebből nem vett észre semmit.

A fürdéstől némileg felfrissülve lépett ki az ajtón, és majdnem elbotlott a küszöbön üldögélő feleségében.

- Máskor kifeszíthetnél egy kötelet is, azt nehezebben veszem észre. – morogta miközben felsegítette Allisont.

- El fogok menni a konferenciára. Tudom, hogy nem azzal van a gond, hogy tovább akarom képezni magam.

- És az nem zavar, hogy a kollégáid folyatják utánad a nyálukat? Múltkor mikor meglátogattalak, csónakkal kellett áteveznem a nyál tócsákon.

- Tudják hogy férjnél vagyok. – Allison átölelte House nyakát. – Ne légy féltékeny. Bízz bennem.

„_Még hogy én féltékeny? Simán lezúznám az összeset!" _– gondolta a diagnoszta. A következő napokban House igyekezett elnyomni minden rossz érzését, mikor látta Allison-t a számítógép előtt körmölni, vagy épp telefonálni. Utált rágondolni arra a pár napra amíg távol lesz tőle.

A kórházban is csak lassan jöttek rendbe a dolgok. Most már az összes lelet rákra utalt, úgy hogy House átvihette a beteg papírjait Wilson-hoz.

- Most már neked kell bajlódnod vele! – mondta, és azzal leszórta a beteg aktáit barátja íróasztalára.

- Kösz… Ahogy a klinikán hallottam, Cuddy talált már neked egy újabb esetet.

- Egy szemhunyásnyi nyugtom sincs attól a nőtől! Kéne neki valami elfoglaltság.

- Ahogy hallom, az most neked sem ártana.

- Túl sokat beszélsz Allisonnal. Szállj le rólam, nem kell az analizálás!

Azzal otthagyta Wilson-t. A következő betegük is bonyolult esetnek tűnt, de House már azért is hálás volt, hogy ez nem kap különféle rohamokat minden ötödik percben. Így ha a csapata nem a laborban volt, megbeszélhette velük a diagnózis felállításához szükséges vizsgálatokat.

A kis rezidenst pedig, akit ráosztottak, egyáltalán nem tudta magáról levakarni. House kiosztott neki egy halom feladatot, de a lányt még így is gyakrabban látta az irodájában mint szerette volna. Ugyanis Sandy Bitt semmit nem tudott egyedül normálisan elvégezni, és a doki nagy bánatára még ki sem rúghatta, mivel az egyik legnagyobb támogatójuk lánya volt. House épp ezen zsörtölődött, amikor megjelent minden bajának legfőbb okozója személyesen.

- Látom, megint sikerült felöltöznie. Ha itt végzett, kereshet magának egy olyan kórházat, ahol szajhák gyógyítanak. – vetette oda rezidensnek. Sandy ugyanis az orvosi köpenye alatt tényleg elég hiányosan volt felöltözve, ami azt a célt szolgálta hogy lehetőleg minél több orvos kollégáját magába bolondíthassa.

- Nem tudom, miért van így kiakadva. – mondta Sandy, és közben ledobta magát House kedvenc karosszékébe. – Nem tudna adni valami könnyebb munkát? Kétszer is elrontottam a betegek aktáinak a másolását.

- De tudok egyet: találja meg a kijáratot. De erről úgyis gondoskodni fogok, és mire észbe kap, úgy fog innen repülni, mint a huzat. – House megmarkolta az asztala szélét. Nem sok hiányzott neki, hogy hozzávágjon valamit a lányhoz.

- A papám úgy sem engedné, ha nem tudná elég befolyásos ember. – affektálta Sandy.

House ránézett a csipogójára.

- Öt újabb beteg érkezett a kórházba. Menjen, vegye fel az adataikat. Tűnés.

Miután a lány nagy csapkodások közepette elvonult, House átviharzott Wilson-hoz. Ő sem volt jobb hangulatban mint House.

- Ne is mondd, áthallottam mindent. – mondta Wilson, mielőtt House megszólalhatott volna. – Mielőtt visszament volna hozzád, itt volt nálam. Ott illegette magát az asztalom sarkán, de mondtam neki hogy lecsapom, ha nem takarodik innét. Valahogy ki kell túrnunk őt a kórházból House!

- Nocsak, Wilson te sokkal elfogadóbb szoktál lenni. Ráadásul még csak nem is neked kell szenvedned vele.

- Ehhh… - legyintett Wilson. – Új nap virrad a kórházra mikor megszabadulunk tőle.

- Bár úgy lenne. Ráadásul holnap elutazik Allison is…. Rossz világ jön ránk!

Wilson-nak sikerült egy fáradt mosolyt az arcára erőltetnie. House ezt a téma lezárásának vette, és elindult megérdeklődni a csapatától, hogy hol tartanak az esetben.

Éjfélre járt az idő mire hazaért. Allison Cameron a kanapén aludt, nyílván House-t akarta megvárni, hogy még az indulása előtt beszélhessenek. Mellette, az asztalon egy cetli volt: _5 óra – indulás! _House egy takaróval betakarta Allison-t, majd gyorsan ágyba bújt ő is, hogy kihasználhassa azt a pár órácskát, amit alvással tölthet.

Túlságosan is rövid idő múlva egy lágy hang ébresztette:

- Greg, ébredj… kellj már fel!

- Mi?...Hány óra?

- Fél öt. És ha azt szeretnéd, hogy ne késsem le a repülőt, akkor gyorsan kezdj el öltözni.

House felnézett Allison mosolygós arcára.

- Jó, akkor tovább alszom. Legalább itthon maradsz.

- Nyomás, Greg!

House egy nagy bögre kávé segítségével tudta csak nyitva tartani a szemét az úton. Szerencsére csak kevesen voltak az úton, épp ezért meglepődött, hogy mennyire tele van a repülőtér várója. Allison leadta a csomagjait, és utána még visszasietett House-hoz.

- A kollégáim már itt vannak úgy hogy ne aggódj nem fogok elveszni. – próbált viccelődni.

- Egy kicsit azért tartok tőle. Nem tetszik a képük.

- Figyelj, olyan kevés időt töltünk együtt mostanában. Jó tudom nem a te tehetsz róla. – mondta gyorsan amikor látta hogy House közbe akar szólni. – De most nem szeretnék veszekedni.

- Oké. – mondta House és csókot lehelt a nő ajkaira.

- Ez nagyon fog hiányozni. – mosolygott rá Allison.

House visszamosolygott majd elengedte a feleségét. Nézte, ahogy a kollégái csatlakoznak hozzá, majd az egyikük visszafordult és ránevetett a diagnosztára. Lui volt az. House rögtön felismerte, ahogy azt az érzést is, ami minden alkalommal feltört benne, ahányszor csak találkoztak. Az utálatot.

Mivel úgy gondolta hogy most már felesleges hazamennie, ezért egyenesen a kórházhoz hajtott. Felsietett az irodájába, majd belevetette magát a foteljébe. Azonnal mély álomba zuhant.

- House, kellj fel! – Wilson finoman megrázta a doki vállát.

- Ezt nagyon nagyon gyakran hallom mostanában. – morogta House.

- A csapatod már így is önállósította magát, és egy órája a laborban ügyködnek.

- Akkor miért ébresztettél fel?

- Mert ezt most kaptam. Gondolom így könnyebben megbocsátasz Allison-nak hogy elutazott.

Azzal átnyújtotta House-nak a mobilját. Egy üzenet volt megnyitva, ami Allisontól jött: _„Szia James! Még egyszer köszönöm a jegyzeteidet. Kérlek vigyázz House-ra. Nagyon aggódom érte. És mondd meg neki hogy kapcsolja be a telefonját. Majd küldök képeket! Szép napot: Allison"_

- Kösz Wilson.

- Nincs mit. Ja és találtam pár dolgot, amivel kitúrhatnánk azt a kis elkényeztetett libát. Tudtad például hogy elkapták három éve ittas vezetésért?

- Gondolom apuci onnan is kihozta. – House gyorsan átfutotta a kinyomtatott újságcikket.

- Naná. És az e heti legújabb „áldozatai" két sürgőségis és egy szemész.

Eltelt két újabb nap, ezalatt House és Wilson folyamatosan szállították az újabbnál újabb bizonyítékokat Cuddy-nak Sandy ellen. Az igazgatónő már – már megtörni látszott, és azon igyekezett, hogy probléma mentesen történjen a fiatal rezidens elbocsátása.

Ha House épp nem ezzel volt elfoglalva, akkor a legújabb betegüket igyekezett visszahozni a halálból, merthogy az egy rosszul sikerült gerinccsapolás után kis híján meghalt, majd sokadszori újraélesztés után kómába esett.

Egy szép szerdai reggelen House épp a telefonját nézegette az irodában, amikor megszólalt a csipogója: a beteg felébredt. Telefont, csipogót hátrahagyva sietett a csapata nyomában az intenzívre.

Miután elment, Sandy oldalgott be az irodába. Ravasz mosollyal körbenézett és elégedetten megállapította, hogy végre szabadon garázdálkodhat a híres diagnoszta irodájában. Leült az íróasztalhoz és némi kutakodás után kezébe került House telefonja. _„Vajon mit rejthet House-ocska telefonja? Ó, milyen édes kép a feleségéről. Nocsak, ezek szerint szeretni is tud? Nemsokára úgyis vége az idillnek, House." _– gondolta. Ebben a percben megcsörrent a kezében tartott mobil. Allison volt az. Sandy-nek átfutott az agyán, hogy eldobja a telefont, és kirohanjon az irodából, de inkább úgy döntött, hogy szórakozik egy kicsit és felvette.

- Szia Greg, hogy vagy? Bárcsak itt lennél, Pekingben gyönyörű parkok vannak. – köszönt Allison a telefonba.

- Greg éppen tusol, és azt kérte, hogy ne zavarja senki. – válaszolta negédes mosollyal Sandy.

- Ki maga? Azonnal adja a férjemet!

- Greg nős? Ezt nem is mondta az éjjel. Ejnye-bejnye. – a lány nagyon jól mulatott Allison kétségbeesésén.

- Ide figyeljen, ezt nagyon meg fogja bánni, maga sze…

Sandy megszakította a hívást. Elégedetten visszatette a telefont a helyére, majd kisurrant az irodából.

Tíz perccel később Gregory House magabiztosan vonult be az irodájába nyomában a csapatával.

- Nem megmondtam maguknak hogy beválik a kezelés? – kérdését elsősorban Foreman-nek intézte, aki az utolsó pillanatig harcolt a diagnózis ellen.

- Meg is van az eredménye, ugyanis ki tudja milyen következményei lesznek az oxigén-hiánynak.

- A betegséget meggyógyítottuk! Sírjon máshol!

- De milyen áron! Figyeljen…

Foreman még sokáig magyarázott, de House már nem figyelt rá. A teraszon ugyanis Wilson várta, úgy hogy a csapatát faképnél hagyva, kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett hozzá.

- Nagyon jelentőségteljesen álltál itt, gondolom mondani akarsz valamit. De ajánlom, ne a beteggel legyen kapcsolatos, Foreman rinyálását most hallgattam végig.

- Nem azt akartam mondani. Téged is hívott Allison? Amire fel tudtam volna venni, már letette. Gondolom téged keresett.

House végigtapogatta a zsebeit. Ránézett Wilsonra, majd visszament az irodába és a telefonjával a kezében tért vissza.

- Nincs új hívásom…

- Akkor biztosan csak félrenyomta. Este lesz meccs?

- Aha. Hozzál sört.

House nagyon élvezte a meccs előtt néhány órát otthon. Végre egyedül volt, távol a kórház nyüzsgésétől. Még nem akart nekiállni felfalni az összes kukoricát, azt meg akarta hagyni a meccsre, így inkább felment az internetre figyelemelterelésként.

A Facebook oldalát még Allison csinálta neki egy éve. Ő maga nem volt odáig érte, így néha néha a lány frissítette az adatokat vagy igazolta vissza az ismerősöket. Most viszont a hasznára vált, hiszen Allison mindig feltöltötte a saját oldalára a frissen készült képeit, így ha gondolatban is, de ő is ott lehetett Pekingben. Most viszont bosszankodva látta, hogy nem egy képhez hozzászólt Lui kolléga is, volt ahol csak általánosságot, volt ahol a ruháját dicsérte, viszont az egyetlen közös képükön , ami valahol Peking centrumában készülhetett, ezt a megjegyzést fűzte: _„Egész jól mutatunk egymás mellett. Nem adod nekem House?" _House vérnyomása azonnal az egekbe szökött. Alatta találta Allison válaszát, ami ha nagyon kicsit is, de csillapított a dühén.: _„Majd ha a pokol befagy." _

Ebben az állapotban talált rá Wilson a barátjára, akinek szintén kiült a felháborodás az arcára, mikor olvasta az üzenetet. Nem akarta túlanalizálni a helyzetet, látva House gyilkos indulatát, úgy hogy letuszkolta barátját a tévé elé és bekapcsolta a meccset.

House többször is próbálta elérni a következő két napban Allisont de nem sikerült neki.

Pénteken szabadságot vett ki és otthon ingázott az internet és a telefon között. Mivel Lui-nak egyenlőre nem moshatott be, ezért a feleségét szerette volna hazarángatni.

* * *

Ez idő alatt a kórház aulájában egy dühös nő várta a liftet. Mikor az végre megérkezett ,a többi várakozót megelőzve szállt be, és mikor megállt a lift, mindenkit fellökött, hogy minél hamarabb kiszállhasson. A folyosón megtorpant egy pillanatra. Az iroda, amit úgy keresett üresen állt. Egy darabig hitetlenkedve nézte, majd benyitott James Wilson onkológus irodájába.

- Hol van? – kérdezte. Becsukta az ajtót és odasétált az íróasztalhoz.

- Ki? Allison… Hogy nézel ki? – Wilson hitetlenkedve nézett fel az előtte fekvő papírokból.

Allison Cameron türelmetlenül hátrarázta zilált fürtjeit és rádobta a retiküljét a mellette álló székre.

- Hol van Greg? – ismételte meg a kérdést.

- Ma nem jött be… De te hogy hogy itt vagy?

- Visszajöttem, mert tudod nem tudok nyugodtan ülni az előadásokon, miközben a világ másik felén egy hülye liba kikezd a férjemmel!

- Ő nem is…

Az ajtó ismét kinyílt, így Wilson kénytelen volt abbahagyni a mondandóját. Az ajtón Sandy lépett be széles mosollyal az arcán.

- Tudod, most épp nem a legalkalmasabb Sandy. – Wilson arcára kitükröződött a lány iránt érzett utálata.

- Ó csak nem zavarok? Kellemesen csevegsz House macájával? – Sandy szemtelenül végigmérte Allisont.

- Szóval te voltál, te szemét… - Allison felkapta a táskáját és arcon csapta vele a lányt.

* * *

House dühösen kinyomta a telefont. A kínai szálloda recepciósa épp az előbb tájékoztatta arról, hogy Dr. Allison Cameron egy napja kijelentkezett a szállodából egy kollégájával. House most már nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen, kínjában már Wilson-t akarta tárcsázni, de ekkor megszólalt a csengő. Odabicegett az ajtóhoz, kinyitotta, de nem Allisont találta az ajtóban, hanem a mindig vigyorgó kollégáját, Lui-t.

- Helló House, Allison itthon van? Beszélni szeretnék vele.

- Ó hát persze hogy itthon van – biccentett felé House. – Így hívják a jobb öklömet! – azzal egy hatalmasat bemosott Lui szeme alá.

* * *

Allison tovább csépelte Sandy-t, aki viszont a haját rángatta. Wilson megpróbálta őket szétválasztani, ám a nagy kiabálásra mások is felfigyeltek. Hamarosan megjelent egy kisebb csoport az iroda ajtaja előtt, de az emberek inkább csak nézték, mint hogy segítettek volna a verekedőkkel küzdő Wilson-nak. Allison közben gyorsan kigáncsolta Sandy-t, és lendülettől mindketten elestek. Az épp odaérkező Foreman és Chase hamar átlátták a helyzetet, és odaugrottak segíteni az onkológusnak. Foreman elkapta Allisont a derekánál és lehúzta Sandy-ről, Chase pedig elkapta a rezidens lábát és végighúzta a szőnyegen. Allison búcsúképp kitépett egy marék hajat Sandy fejéről, aki cserébe felé köpött.

- Segíthetek uraim? – lépett be az ajtón a kórház egyik biztonsági őre.

- Igen. – Wilson beállt a szitkozódó nők közé – Vigye Sandy Bitt-et Dr. Cuddy irodájába. Ő majd gondoskodik róla.

- És ő? – mutatott a biztonsági őr Allison-ra.

- Őt csak bízza ránk.

Amikor a bámészkodók szétszéledtek, Foreman elengedte Allisont. Az amikor levegőhöz jutott, végignézett régi kollégáin. Mindhárman enyhe csodálkozással néztek vissza rá. Wilson szólalt meg a leghamarabb.

- Gyere, bekísérlek a vizsgálóba. Lekezelem a harci sérüléseid.

- Ugyan már semmi bajom. – ellenkezett idegesen Allison.

- Csupa vér a füled. – Foreman közelebb lépett, hogy megnézhesse a sebet. – Ezt le kell fertőtleníteni.

- Menjünk. – Chase az órájára nézett. – Még nem kezdődtek meg a rendelések úgy hogy üres a klinika.

* * *

Az immunológus az ütés erejétől nekiesett a falnak. A szeme alatt felszakadt a bőr és a sebből lassan csordogált a vér. House utánanyúlt és megragadta Lui gallérját.

- Ha nem szállsz le a feleségemről, megkeserítem a nyomorult kis életedet! – sziszegte az arcába.

- Azt majd meglátjuk! – vágott vissza Lui és egy hatalmasat rúgott House sérült lábába.

House csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól, de nem hagyhatta hogy ellenfele győzzön. Megpróbált feltápászkodni, de ekkor zajt hallottak a lépcső felől. House egyik felső szomszédja jött lefelé a családjával. Mikor megpillantották a verekedőket, dermedten megálltak a lépcsőfordulóban.

- Dr. House, maga mit csinál ott? Mi történik itt? – kérdezte a családfő.

- Semmi. – válaszolta House helyett Lui, és felállt hogy elhúzhassa a csíkot.

House a botja után nyúlt, hogy ő is feltápászkodhasson, de Lui előbb elérte és messzebb rúgta hogy a diagnoszta ne érhesse el könnyedén. Pár másodperc múlva döngve csapódott az ajtó Lui mögött. House visszaszerezte a botját, majd a maradék méltóságát összeszedve besántikált a lakásába magyarázat nélkül hagyva szomszédjait.

* * *

A vizsgálóban Allison óvatosan felült a vizsgálóasztalra, és hagyta Wilson-nak, hogy lekezelje a fülét. Foreman a kezén lévő karmolásokat jódozta, Chase pedig felült az egyik tároló szekrényre és onnan magyarázott.

- Hallod, ha House itt lett volna, tuti hogy olajat öntött volna rátok.

- Fogd be inkább, jó? – vágott vissza a lány.

- Allison, Sandy kitépett egy darabot a füledből. Helyedben inkább nem beszélnék. – szólt rá Wilson.

- Bekötöm a kezed, majd ha hazaérsz leveszed. – Foremant elővett egy csomag fáslit. - Nem hívod fel House-t, hogy jöjjön érted?

- Nem tudom, ellopták a telefonomat a repülőtéren. – kesergett Allison.

Cuddy lépett be az ajtón, majd szúrós tekintettel végignézett a négyesen.

- Kirúgtam Sandy Bitt-et. – szólalt meg végül.

- Éljen! – vigyorodott el Wilson.

- Még nem fejeztem be! – vágott a szavába Cuddy. – A kórház persze veszít egy bizonyos összeget, de hát mi az nekünk…

- Nézze, sajnálom… - kezdte Allison.

- Maga is hallgasson! Még sosem szégyenkeztem így a kórházam dolgozói miatt, mint most!

- Azért House érdemeit ne vitassuk el. – mondta halkan Wilson. Allison elfojtott egy mosolyt.

Cuddy ezt már válaszra sem méltatta, hanem kiment a vizsgálóból.

- Hazaviszlek. Valaki már nagyon vár rád. – fordult Wilson Allison-hoz.

Viszonylag hamar elérték House-ék lakását, és Allison szinte kirepült Wilson autójából. Felszaladt a lépcsőn és kinyitotta az ajtót. A nappaliban sötét volt, de a konyhában égett a villany. House épp egy nagy csomag jeget nyomott a lábához és az érintés okozta fájdalomtól majdnem összerogyott.

- Greg.

House ijedtében kis híján elejtette a jeget. Allison odalépett hozzá és szorosan átölelte. House is magához szorította és érezte, hogy a lány sír. Végigsimított Allison haján, és a keze beleakadt egy kis ragtapaszba, mire Allison felszisszent.

- Mi ez?...- House eltolta magától Allison-t, hogy jobban megnézhesse. – És mi történt a karoddal? Így küzdöttél a konferencián az ébren maradásért?

- Nem. Csak adtam egy kis ízelítőt annak a szőke libának, hogy tudja, mi vár rá, ha rámászik a férjemre. – Allison letörülte a könnyeit. – Aki megpróbál elvenni tőlem téged, annak velem gyűlik meg a baja.

House minden fájdalma ellenére elmosolyodott. Magához húzta a lányt és megcsókolta.

- Nagyon hiányoztál. – mondta Allison-nak mikor szétváltak.

- Te is nekem. Nem akarok többé ilyen külön utakat… Egyébként… mi történt a lábaddal?

- Ó, ez csak egy kis harcisérülés. Megigazítottam Lui kollégád arcberendezését.

- Ő tette ezt veled?

- Igen, de ha látnád tőlem mit kapott…

- A rohadék. – Allison szemei ismét megteltek könnyel, ahogy végignézett House duzzadt lábán.

Felpillantott és tekintete találkozott House csillogó szemeivel. Átölelte a férje nyakát, majd halkan megszólalt:

- Annyira szeretlek Greg. És azt hiszem, most bebizonyítottuk, hogy mennyire ragaszkodunk egymáshoz.

- Már nem tudnám elképzelni az életemet nélküled. – mondta House és megcsókolta Allisont. – Mit szólnál, ha mindketten kivennénk egy kis szabit?

- Ránk férne egy kis magány azt hiszem. – felelte a lány. – Kollégák, főnökök és munka nélkül.

- És fájdalom nélkül. – tette hozzá House, miközben végigsimított a lábán.

- Arról majd én gondoskodok. – mosolyodott el Allison, majd gyengéd erőszakkal magához húzta House-t, és megcsókolta.


End file.
